Wanted
by faithlessducks
Summary: Two years after Arthur reclaimes Camelot; Gwen returns with a daughter. King Melwas seeks her return to his kingdom. Gwen's main goal is to flee Arthur's embrace and leave Camelot. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. The Gang is all here with a few OC.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur wiped his face as Elyan shook that damn purple dress in front of him. How was that garment with Guinevere's possession in Ealdor_? It's a love slave's garment. Why did Guinevere have it? Did she wear it, and for whom? She haunts my dreams. I hear her voice as she proclaims that she never stopped loving me. I pushed her away. She did nothing to deserve her fate._

"Find her, and bring her home to Camelot," Arthur ordered quietly.

"Sire, the knights seek Morgana. We will be spread too thin."

Coldly, Arthur stared a random noble. "I want her returned to me. Nothing will stop my quest for Guinevere's return. Do you have a problem with that?"

Merlin eyed Arthur with caution. His words reminded Merlin of Uther. Arthur's love for Gwen and his guilt over her banishment haunted Arthur.

Merlin stepped forward. "We'll find her again."

8888

Gwen bounced a fussy Aurora in her arms as she paced around her chamber. Her life had changed so dramatically over the last 27 months. Gwen smiled when a sigh burst from Aurora's' rosebud lips. Her daughter had a tantrum during lunch. She was fretful for the last few hours. Gwen knew that she wanted children. She never realized that babies steal your heart away. Her daughter meant everything to her. Sighing, she slipped her baby into her cradle. Her heavy satin gowns rustled around her feet as she rushed over to her window to stare down at the King. Perhaps, he would allow her to leave her chamber. He forbade her to leave until he returned from dealing with bandits in the woods. Sometimes, a dark passion in his eyes frightened her. Tonight, she had to go to his bed. He left her no choice.

After everything, Gwen realized that she should not complain over her fate. He was rather kind and accepting. She had to accept his terms to protect her daughter. Gwen's head turned when she heard Aurora whimpering in her sleep. Rushing over, Gwen scooped Aurora into her waiting arms.

"Hush, my little one. Mama is here," she whispered. She pressed her lips to Aurora's forehead.

Gwen's brown eyes looked as a great ball of blue light surrounded her.

"No," she screamed as she held her baby tighter in her arms.

8888

Arthur rushed over to Gwen's limp body when she appeared in his council room. Tenderly, he turned her over. He wasn't expecting a pair of tiny eyes, identical to Gwen's to stare at him with such anger. The child howled as her little arms touched Gwen's sleeping body. Arthur was relieved to see Gwen's chest rising and dropping.

"No," the child screamed loudly when Arthur reached for her. His eyes widened when she screamed for her "Mama."

Elyan decided to take charge of the situation. The baby kicked her little legs until Elyan stopped approaching. She placed a small hand on Gwen's sleeping body.

"Mine… Mama… no! Stop! You… go… bad…!"

Gauis thought he was 30 years back in time. Gwen's daughter scrunched her face just like Arthur when he had a tantrum as a baby. She used the same shrill tone as Arthur. Gauis was amazed that Gwen's daughter had so many Pendragon traits.

Arthur and Elyan were dumfounded as the child screamed and wailed as tears dropped from her sad brown eyes. Merlin stood watching in a daze as her little red lips twisted into Arthur's pout. Anger deep in her chocolate brown eyes as tears rushed down her face.

Percy carefully ambled over to the baby. His large arms lifted her until she rested her head on his muscular body. Aurora waved goodbye to Arthur and Elyan before she stuck her thumb into her mouth. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as his whispered words into her ears. Her crying subsided as she fell asleep in Percy's arms.

A smile formed on Gawain's handsome face. "Arthur, do you need to tell us something?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know."

"She has your pout. I waited for her to call Merlin an idiot."

"I don't know," Arthur sputtered. "How?"

"I can show you with a few wenches and ale," Gawain offered.

Percy eyed Gwaine with disgust. "We need a cradle, toys, and blankets. They will need clothing."

The other males in the room started at each other. "Then, what?"

"Gwen wakes up."

8888

A deep pain hammered in Gwen's head as she struggled to open her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't have the strength to handle Morgana's madness. Gwen breathed deeply when she heard Aurora's snoring close by.

_The baby is okay. That's all that matters. I'll find a way to escape. I'll keep my baby safe._

Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. Her eyes looked around in horror.

_Why am I here? In this room, I never wanted to return to this place. _

Gwen forced her eyes to search the room for him. She found him gazing out of his window staring down at his city. His muscles rippled under a fine white linen tunic. An arm placed over his head as he pondered his life. Gwen knew that she was trapped. She couldn't grab her baby, and race from his chamber. His knights, guards, and loyal subjects would intercepted her.

_I'll just pretend to be asleep. I'll wait until night fall to leave Camelot. How did I get here? Did…no…please no._

Arthur listened to her soft movements. He knew that she was planning an escape to flee with his child. _Is she mine_? He made mistakes. She had no right to keep his child from him. Guinevere had to answer several questions after he gathered his emotions in check. He had so many questions about her appearance. She wore a deep green satin ladies' gown.

Arthur had missed Guinevere terribly. His heart stopped when he spotted a ring on her finger.

_She's married. Where is her husband? Is he the father of her child, or is the child mine?_

88888

King Melwas leaned back in his throne. His pink lips curved in a deep frown. He almost had her. He would reclaim Guinevere, and she would stay by his side. Every night, he would sink into her thighs until he grew tire of her little body.

"Find her," he yelled frantically. "Don't harm her in any way. She belongs to me. I will dole out her punishment. Find out who took her from me!"

Godric nodded as he knelt before his king. _Gwen , what has happened to you ? What about Aurora? I fear for your lives._

888

"Arthur, "Gwen whispered from his bed. She prayed that Arthur hadn't had any interaction with her baby.

She didn't want to talk with him. She didn't want to sleep on his bed. She wanted out of Camelot. She wanted to flee with Aurora. She never had planned to return to this demented, twisted evil place.

Annoyance flashed in Gwen when he ignored her voice. She wasn't that girl blinded by her love for Arthur Pendragon. Gwen climbed off of his bed. She walked over to an old antique cradle. She prayed to the heavens that her child would not awakened until they were safely in her old home. Aurora slept with on her right side with her hands tucked dark curly head. Gwen lifted her daughter from the cradle. Silently, Gwen wrapped a blanket around her daughter's sleeping body. Ignoring Arthur, Gwen walked carefully to his chamber door.

"What are you doing?"

Gwen pressed Aurora's face into her shoulder.

"I'm leaving your chamber, Arthur Pendragon. I plan to return to my home for a few days. Or should I call for Elyan? He's the only family that my child has after you kill me upon the pain of death."

Arthur closed his eyes at Gwen's biting words.

"I've rescinded the order. You were innocent... Morgana enchanted you. I restored Lancelot's honor. Your banishment is lifted."

Months ago, Gwen would have raced into his arms, and whispered words of love into his ear.

"Thank you. I guess… it doesn't matter."

Arthur expected anger, and Gwen to withdraw from him. He didn't expect icy disdain or emotionless brown eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You always are," Gwen retorted. Gwen placed a hand on Arthur's door handle.

His handsome face twisted in uncertainty. "Where do you think that you are going?"

"I'm going to my home to salvage a few things. Then, I 'm leaving with my child as I said before."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek_. She thinks that she can just walk away with my daughter. Just leave without any explanation over everything. I need answers._

"Is she my child?"

Gwen shrugged. "I'm married. No…I'm widowed. It's safe to assume that my husband is her legal father.."

"Our night in Ealdor…"

"Was a mistake by you own admission. My husband loved and adored Aurora. He's her legal father."

Aurora whimpered in her mother's arms. Her deep brown eyes mirrored her mother's thoughts. Aurora bellowed a loud scream as she demanded her afternoon meal. Aurora was such a tiny baby for 18 months old. Arthur walked across the room to catch another glimpse of Gwen's daughter. Aurora screamed whenever Arthur approached her mother. Gwen swung her baby out of Arthur's sight.

"Could you leave? I need to feed my daughter. Can you send soft foods to your chamber?"

"Why do I have to leave?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at Arthur. "I need to expose my bosom. We're not married. She still nurses when she's upset."

"We were lovers."

"Just once."

"Guinevere…"

Aurora started crying earnestly. She rubbed her hands across her head in dismay. Gwen felt uneasy as her daughter's anger grew.

"Arthur, I need to feed her."

Arthur nodded in defeat. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is."

"Her lunch will arrive shortly."

"Thank you."

Arthur caught Gwen's gaze. "I'm coming back."

"Don't rush. I'm leaving in a few days."

Arthur decided against pressing the issue with Gwen for now.

"What's her name?"

"Not Pendragon."

Arthur grinned at Gwen's response. "Please."

"Aurora, she was born as day broke."

Arthur didn't understand why regret echoed in his mind. "Until later."

"Later than sooner."

888

"She's different, almost bitter, "Arthur remarked as he sat on his throne surrounded by his closest knights, Merlin, and Gauis. "I fear that she hates me."

The silence of the room bothered Arthur. Everyone acknowledged that Gwen had a several reasons to hate him, hate all of them. Elyan stepped forward. He missed his sister. He wanted to speak with her about her time from Camelot.. He had so many questions since her disappearance.

"What of the child?"

"She was married," Arthur spat. "He fathered her child; she claimed quickly, too quickly."

Elyan closed his eyes briefly. He didn't want to know. He had to ask. "Did you lay with her?"

Arthur rubbed his head. "Yes, we made love in Ealdor. She was untouched. …I said hateful things to her before we reclaimed Camelot. She left, and she never looked back.

"Where's her husband?"

"Dead."

Leon ever the voice of reason. "Arthur , you could be the father of her child. You can't let her leave with your daughter; Morgana is out there. It's not safe. Consult Geoffrey. There must be a law."

Arthur clapped his hands together. "What a brilliant thought, Leon."

Merlin didn't understand what was wrong with them. They took away Gwen's will by forcing her to return to Camelot. She made a life elsewhere. They expected her to join back in their good fun.

"Arthur… please doesn't."

A coldness entered Arthur's blue eyes. "Guinevere was born to be my queen. I'll be dammed before she struts out of Camelot with a child that could be mine, Merlin.'

"Give her a few days, let her think."

"No."

"You're going to push her away.'

She's already away. I don't have her."

Merlin clamped his lips shut. "I'm going to speak with her."

8888

"Hello Merlin," Gwen whispered with joy in her eyes.

Merlin's mouth dropped as his eyes lingered over his much longed for friend.

"Gwen, where did you…"

"It's a long story."

"I have time, and so much to share with you"

"I have time until Aurora is hungry and demands my attention. She's sleeping again."

"You have a daughter.""

Gwen smiled lovingly. "I have a beautiful perfect child, Merlin

"Is she Arthur's daughter?"

Gwen's face clouded with anger. "Does it matter?"

Merlin grabbed Gwen and hugged her tightly. He knew something terrifying occurred when she shivered in his warm embrace. The smell of lavender comforted him.

"It's good to have you back."

Gwen nodded.

"Arthur was hap-"

"I'm not staying. ."

Merlin spun on his heel. "He's worried about you."

"I'm not staying in Camelot. I'm be gone after we rest."

"You can't keep Arthur from his child."

"Aurora is not his baby," Gwen shouted. "She's mine and mine only. I'm all that she has!"

"Arthur's not the father?"

Gwen shut her eyes. "Arthur doesn't understand the concept of fatherhood. Aurora was born within a marriage. Arthur is not her father in any way that matter in our world. She was born within a marriage," Gwen insisted. "My husband loved her so."

Merlin didn't want to upset Gwen. He backed away from his unspoken questions. He didn't force her to explain her comment that Arthur is not her father in any way that matters. Gwen spoke in riddles.

"Where's your husband?"

Tears spilt from Gwen's eyes. " He was older. He died in battle. I'm tired."

"Okay."

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at a sleeping Gwen in Arthur's chamber with a baby. A baby girl with faint dark brown curls , Gwen's eyes and golden skin. Gwen never lied; Aurora threw a fit that could rival Arthur on a bad day. He didn't know that Arthur and Gwen were lovers. Gwen might have been married, but Arthur fathered her child. Merlin could feel it in his bones. By law, her child might belong to her late husband. Arthur would not ignore an opportunity to claim his child and Gwen. She had to know this. How did it start? Gwen was banished for months. Arthur appeared to be happy to see her in Ealdor. Something happened between Arthur and Gwen before they reclaimed Camelot. An icy un uncomfortableness was established between Arthur and Gwen. Then, she just disappeared from camp. They couldn't find her after the battle.

Arthur feared that she was hurt. He had the knight scoured the campsite, her house, and she was gone. Gwen had vanished into thin air. Things grew darker in Camelot after they found Gwen's enchanted bracelet in an abandoned cell. Arthur's hate for Morgana doubled when he realized that he lost Gwen over an enchantment. He increased knights and guards searching for Morgana. He wanted her dead for her crimes against Camelot. Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur, and Arthur accepted Merlin's plight. He claimed that he lost too many people that he cared for. Merlin knew that he meant Gwen.

They searched for Gwen. She couldn't be found. Merlin realized that she didn't want to be found. Gwen didn't want to resume her life in Camelot. Merlin wasn't shocked by her actions. Camelot was a source of pain for Gwen.

A few hours ago, Gwen appeared with dismay etched across her sleeping face as she cradled a squirming baby in her arms after he cast a locating spell. Merlin didn't ask her about her fancy dress and pearl adorned hair. Her clothing indicated that Gwen was very taken care of during her absence. Merlin wanted to know by whom. Then, it wasn't his concern. Someone took care of her.

888

Merlin argued with Arthur until Gwen and Aurora were allowed to move into their own chamber. Gwen insisted that she be close to Merlin's apartment. Elyan's face was crestfallen when she proclaimed that she had nothing to say to Elyan or any of the knights. She wanted them to stay away her and her child.

Merlin watched Aurora toddling around in her new home. She offered Merlin sloppy wet smile to reveal a mouthful of perfect little teeth. Carefully, she walked over and placed a hand on Merlin's knee. "Rora," she said happily. She kissed his hand.

"Her name is Aurora," Gwen beamed happily.

Merlin pulled Aurora into his lap. "Tell me what happened to you." Merlin was surprised that his skin tingled where she kissed him.

Gwen sighed. "I left Camelot. I traveled for a while. I meet Ambrose, and he was a wonderful soul. He took care of me. I gave birth to Aurora. We were summoned to the King's castle. King Melwas ordered Ambrose into battle. He came back dead. Then, he made his move… he said that he was Aurora' s guardian. He insisted that I share his bed. It worked out for me. Somehow, I was transport the very night that he insisted that I go to him. Now, I'm free, and I can leave with the baby. I can have a life, freedom again.

"She pouts like Arthur. " Merlin didn't mention that Gwen left out that she fell in love with her husband. She didn't speak of her marriage. She talked in circles.

" All babies have tantrums. Does she need Arthur's legacy? Does she need Morgana for an aunt. She needs Uther as her grandfather?

"It's complicated.

"I'll be gone soon… we can't change the past.

"We can try to fix it."

"It can't be fixed."

"What of King Melwas… he will look for you."

Gwen shrugged. "Perhaps, I seem to have trouble with kings."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, you do."

888

_Gwen held Arthur tightly in her arms as guilt devoured her soul. His large hands caressed her back as she savored the feeling of having him back in her arms. Gwen froze when his lips brushed along the soft skin of her neck. Heat flared in her body as he pressed tender kisses upon her flesh._

"_Arthur, we can't," Gwen whispered breathlessly as ignored feelings flared to the surface. Arthur drew his face from Gwen's neck._

_His large hands cupped her trembling face. He stared into her eyes with blazing passion and love._

"_I've lost everything. I need you…"_

_Gwen lowered her eyes. "I have never…"_

"_I know… I need you, Gwen, "Arthur pleaded._

_Gwen kissed Arthur's mouth gently as he rolled her under him. His fingers traced her trembling face. "You're so beautiful, Guinevere._

"_Your injuries…"_

"_I need you… I need to be close with you."_

_Gwen closed her eyes as she allowed Arthur to pull her top over her head. Cool night air touched her warm flesh. Arthur quickly removed the rest of her clothing until she laid naked before his hungry blue eyes. Silently, Arthur dropped his pants to the ground. His large hands traveled across her warm soft body._

_Gwen's stared into his eyes, looking for forgiveness and love. _

"_You're so beautiful. Just like I imagined."_

_Arthur's flicked his thumb across Gwen's brown nipple causing her to grasp in pleasure. His other hand caressed the flat plane of her stomach. Gwen squirmed under his touch as new sensations flooded her mind._

"_Arthur…"_

"_It's okay. Lose yourself in the emotion."_

_Gwen cradled Arthur's blonde head as he drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely as Gwen moaned in pleasure. Her eyes closed as desire darted around her body. Sweat dampened her skin as his hands roamed over her as she shook with delight. His thumb caressed her other nipple as Gwen's soft moans filled the cramped space. Gwen pushed her head into a pillow as pleasure over took her. Gwen's eyes opened quickly when Arthur drew his mouth from her nipple. He slowly moved down her body. Gwen shut her legs tightly ._

"_Trust me ," he whispered as he kissed her thigh softly._

_Arthur parted her thighs. He drew his fingers along her wet center as she whimpered in pleasure . Groaning, Gwen squirmed under his touch; gently, Arthur inserted a finger into her wet cavern. _

" _Don't be afraid."_

_Her hands clutched the sheets as Arthur's fingers moved rhythmically inside of Gwen. She screamed in pleasure as she lost control of her body. _

_Gwen looked down at Arthur with passion drenched eyes as Arthur lowered his head to her moist center._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh."_

_Arthur's tongue swiped over her as white hot lights exploded in Gwen's mind. Trembling, Gwen pulled on Arthur's silky hair. Gwen quaked as Arthur pushed her to the brink of ecstasy._

_Arthur waited until Gwen's body jerked under his touch. _

_Arthur couldn't control his emotions . He wanted Guinevere for so very long. He feared that he would never see her again. He needed to feel close to her._

_Gwen opened her arms to Arthur when he lowered himself across her hot body. He kissed her passionately as their mouths collided. His tongue searched her mouth, seeking her very essence. Arthur finally released the passion that he held in check for so long._

_Arthur slowly entered Gwen with tender strokes as he kissed her neck. Gwen whimpered in pain._

"_Arthur… it hurts."_

"_I know… it stops."_

_His hips set a slow place as he carefully explored the depth of her body. He couldn't believe how wonderful Guinevere felt around him. He paused when he could feel her maidenhead. He slowly withdrew and plunged deeper in her body. He pulled her legs around his waist._

"_I'm sorry for the pain."_

_He pushed until her virtue broken under his hard thrust. He covered her lips with his mouth to muffle her scream. Gwen breathed quickly as her body struggled to accept him._

_Arthur kissed her neck; caressing her thighs as Gwen shivered in discomfort._

_He brushed her damp hair from her face as her breathing returned to normal. Gwen dug her fingers into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur thrust slowly into her until Gwen matched his pace. Carefully, he built his rhythm until he moved rapidly inside of her. Her body clutching his length._

"_You feel so good, Guinevere," Arthur grunted._

"_Arthur," Gwen moaned breathlessly._

_Their mouths locked as Arthur pushed them to completion. Gwen didn't understand what was happening as her body shook and tightened under Arthur._

_She screamed loudly as she lost herself in pleasure. Arthur grunted loudly as he moved harder and deeper into Gwen's body. His eye closed when he released himself deep into her womb. Carefully, Arthur lowered himself to Gwen's body. He rolled them unto his back._

"_I love you, Guinevere."_

"_I love you too, Arthur."_

_He stroked her hair as they drifted to sleep._

Gwen set up in bed as the memory of that night invaded her dreams.

"I have to leave here. Before, he uncovers the truth about Aurora. "

A/n: For my new friend… Alexindigo…she wanted more Arwen smexy times.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora hid under Gwen's swishy green satin dress when Merlin entered her borrowed chamber with an older woman wearing a stern expression. Gwen raised a sole dark eyebrow at a smiling Merlin.

"Good Morning, Merlin. What brings you to see us this morning?"

Merlin froze at Gwen's icy tone mingled in her sweet voice. He noticed glints of steel in her chocolate eyes. Merlin recognized Gwen's rights as a mother to her child. Honestly, the little girl had Arthur's nose and pout, but it didn't mean that Arthur fathered Gwen's child. This wasn't going to go over well with Gwen.

"Arthur, our sovereign, hired Ruth to work as Aurora's nursemaid."

Gwen's head tilted as she smiled bitterly at Merlin and Ruth. Her eyes rose to meet Ruth's calm blue eyes. " Arthur is not my king, Merlin. I was banished from Camelot, and stripped of my citizenship. I do not want it back."

Merlin sucked in his breath. He hated being Arthur's advisor at times like these. "He's changed." Merlin didn't expect Gwen to roll her eyes. He waved a hand towards Ruth.

"This is Ruth," Merlin offered.

"Hello, Ruth."

"Good Afternoon, milady. I have cared for royal offspring's for years. It will be an honor to care for your daughter."

A tight smile formed on Gwen's face. "Thank you, Ruth. Your services are not necessary. I plan to journey to Aurora's lands in a few short days. Please inform the king that I refused your services."

Ruth stared at Gwen dumbfound. She couldn't understand her words. Had the young lady not met the king? She is the mother of his only daughter, she had to know him intimately_. One does not say no to Arthur Pendragon. His personality was fair and justice, but he was a harsh person when displeased according to her sister, who cares for a knight's children Camelot. He would not accept this without words with this foolish young woman, or was she brave?_ Ruth sighed softly_. Obviously, the girl was still quite young , and she wore a wedding band. The king did not give it. Perhaps, it was best not to mention that at least not until the matter was settled between them._

"As you wish , milady. I will inform the king."

"Ruth, thank you very much," Gwen said sweetly.

Merlin rubbed his head as Ruth swiftly departed Gwen's chamber. He beamed when a small head peeked out from behind Gwen's dress to grin at him.

"Hi."

Aurora was a beautiful child; her brown curls were looser and softer than Gwen's. They hung in fat swirls at her neck. She waved happily at Merlin.

"Mama?"

Gwen peered down at Aurora.

"Yes, you can."

Aurora slipped from behind Gwen to race towards Merlin with her arms upraised. She smelled like sunshine as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body wriggled in Merlin's arms until she found a comfortable spot. Her little hands explored his face gleefully. Merlin gazed deeply into her innocent eyes. He had seen such purity ever in anyone.

Gwen looked at her daughter. "Merlin," Gwen pointed at her friend. "His name is Merlin. Mer…lin. Mer…lin."

Aurora patted Merlin's face. "Erl… Erl."

Merlin's lips curved upward at Aurora. "She's very special."

"Yes, she is. Everything that I can hold in my heart is for her."

Merlin wanted to ask if Arthur too had the right to give Aurora his love. Merlin kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to push Gwen. She seemed on edge about something. He knew that she was relieved to be away from Melwas and his advances. Yet, she didn't seem at ease in Camelot.

Gwen and Merlin stood playing with Aurora for a few moments. Merlin couldn't ignore a wave of guilt washing over him. He shouldn't enjoy precious moments with Gwen and Aurora. Arthur should be here with Gwen and their child. Gwen might continue with her riddles on Aurora's parentage, but he knew that she was Arthur's daughter.

"Gwen, what are you going to do about Aurora?'

Gwen shrugged. "Her father, my husband has lands in Melwas' kingdom. We could go there. But, I would have to fight off Melwas. I don't know."

"What about Morgana?"

Gwen looked at Merlin with a puzzled expression. "I haven't seen her in over two years."

"You're back in Camelot. "

"Not for long."

"He won't allow you to leave."

"Arthur doesn't have a choice, Merlin. I'm nothing to him except a painful reminder of the night before our wedding. I will not raise my daughter in this place with people whispering about her mother. These people whispering about her birth. I will not allowed Camelot to send my baby into a world of madness."

"He loves you. People wouldn't dare whisper about you. They fear Arthur's wrath. You were cleared."

"I love her more than Arthur, more than anyone else, Merlin. She doesn't see me like these people. I can't lose that. I've lost so much in Camelot. So, we need to leave Camelot. I don't want her here tainted with Pendragon history. Marred with their madness."

"Will you answer his questions about the baby?"

"No. I have nothing to answer about. Her father is dead. The father that made sure that we had food and shelter is dead. Ambrose adored her, and he's dead. That's all that she ever needs to know about her father."

Merlin grew impatient with Gwen. She couldn't be so selfish about Aurora.

"I didn't know my father. He died after I met him… a few days. I need so much more with him, love and time."

"Morgana knew her father and she became a monster, Merlin. Can I do that to her? Being a Pendragon drove her mad! Why don't you understand"

Aurora grew fretful and reached for her mother when Gwen's face formed a scowl. Quickly, Gwen struggled to contain her emotions. Merlin detected that Aurora seemed emotionally bound to her mother, more than most infants. Aurora reached for her mother. It was like she could sense Gwen's inner feelings. Aurora rested her head on Gwen's shoulder. Idly, she sucked her thumb as she rubbed Gwen's cheek.

"Merlin, she needs a nap. Do you think you could watch her. So, I could go speak with Arthur, your king."

Merlin nodded. _They needed to speak and resolve this matter._

Gwen began to walk around in circles as she rubbed her daughter's tiny back. It didn't take long before Gwen's daughter drifted into a deep sleep. Gwen settled her into waiting cradle.

"This won't take long, Merlin."

"If you believe that, Gwen."

Geoffrey listened carefully to his king's delicate dilemma regarding Gwen and her child. The young lady in question did not have any desire to claim that their king fathered her child. She was married to another man. Geoffrey didn't know what to make of this. He had hoped that her return would help with the king's dark moods. He was fair and just. He was harsher than Uther in his judgments. They didn't execute people of magic any longer. But, Arthur dealt swiftly with his enemies. He didn't let anyone in his inner circle. The lessons he learned from Morgana and Agravaine, were ingrained into him deeply.

"Sire, I remember an ancient law. If a woman's male family member agrees to her marriage, the couple exchanges rings, and consummates the union. They are married under this very odd not invoked law."

Arthur rubbed his chin. " All of the above occurred, and her previous marriage?"

" If you invoke this law, it would never been valid."

"Find it."

"Sire, is this the path to take?"

Geoffrey stepped back from the darkness in Arthur's eyes. "Guinevere belongs in Camelot."

"It should take a day or two to find it, and draft parchment."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey rushed away from Arthur's council room.

Arthur thoughts drifted towards Guinevere. Her eyes shone with love for him in the past. Now, they held contempt. He didn't know how to fix this mess. He knew that she was not leaving Camelot with his daughter. He knew Aurora was his baby. She would not deny him his daughter. She would not leave his life again. He would make amends over her banishment.

Arthur turned when he heard movement behind him.

"Sire."

Arthur smiled at Ruth as she curtseyed sweetly.

"Ruth, did you meet Aurora?" Arthur chewed on his inner lip. Merlin had to inform him of his daughter's name. Merlin told him that she was born at dawn. Merlin seemed to know everything after one day. He on the other hand knew nothing. He was fortunate that Ruth was here visting her sister. She was a perfect nurse to care for their daughter.

"Sire, she sent me away. Lady Guinevere informed me that she was leaving in a few days. My services weren't needed."

Arthur's blue eyes blazed with anger. "Ignore her."

"I wait for your orders, Sire."

"Enjoy the castle. Lady Guinevere will retain your services soon."

"As you wish."

888

Arthur tapped his fingers on his throne.

_Leaving… she thinks that she can just walk out of my life with Aurora. She's my daughter. I was cruel. I was confused. I made a mistake. I forgave her for kissing Lancelot before I knew it was an enchantment. She ran away. She didn't give me a chance to explain. She can't keep me from my child._

Arthur's head lifted when a soft knock rapped on his council doors.

"Enter," he yelled.

Gwen stepped into his council room, the place of her greatest humiliation. Last night after her vivid dream of Arthur in Ealdor, she pondered his words that it was Morgana's mind trick. Poor Lancelot ripped from his eternal rest as a pawn in Morgana's twisted game. Nothing could ever be the same between them. He was right when he said everything that was cherished between them was gone.

"It's good to see that your manners haven't improved," Gwen remarked as she strolled towards Arthur with her hands clasped in front of her. "Merlin thinks that we need to speak."

"Guinevere," Arthur rose from his throne to greet her. His eyes roamed over her lovingly as the woman that haunted his thoughts strolled back into his life. His heart thumped slightly. His wanted to touch her as he whispered words of love into her ears. Those hidden feeling rose to the surface into his heart and mind.

Gwen ignored a wave of emotions as she stared into his blue eyes. She willed her heart to feel nothing for Arthur. She couldn't love him any longer. His love would be bring Aurora's doom. She ignored his outstretched hands as she stopped in the center of the room.

"Sire."

He hated when she called him "Sire." _She's provoking me._

"Arthur, please… it's Arthur after everything. You called me Arthur when we made love."

"I was being used." Gwen rubbed her brow. "Thank you for clean clothing, and a place to stay. However, we aren't staying In Camelot."

Arthur clenched his jaw as he breathed deeply_. She didn't even wait to exchange pleasantries. She just jumps right into an argument._

"Yes, Guinevere, the last two years have been challenging. Ruling is difficult. I hope that I'm fair and just king. I've missed you."

Gwen twisted her lips. "Well, as for my last two years, I lost my virtue to my former fiancée as he raced from his demented sister and uncle. He claimed that he loved and needed me. His eyes held forgiveness and love. So, I gave in. Then, he couldn't handle Tristan picking on him. He claimed that everything between was gone. I ruined everything. So, I left my kingdom. I met a wonderful knight named Ambrose. He clothed, fed, and took care of me. We married. I had his child. He went to spend time with his king, Melwas. Melwas sent my wonderful husband into battle, and I was left a widow with a baby. So, King Melwas claimed my child as his ward. He planned to force me into his bed. I have a wonderful daughter. Oh, yes, I'm not staying."

"Did Melwas touch you," Arthur whispered tersely.

"No, not for the lacking of trying."

Arthur hand shook in annoyance as he stomped in her direction her. "I'm sorry, Guinevere. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I sent you away carrying my child. That doesn't give you the right to keep her from me."

"She's not yours," Gwen countered flatly.

""How old is she?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "She's eighteen months old."

"You've been gone for 27 months. She's mine. I can count."

" Is that a new skill? She could have come early, Arthur."

" Tread carefully, Guinevere. So, you quickly jumped into your husband's bed?"

"He was my husband." Gwen folded her arms across her chest. "That's none of your concern. Besides, did you not rush to make a marriage with the Princess Mithian from Nemeth, Arthur," she spat angrily.

Arthur blinked in dismay. "How do you know about that?'

"She came for a visit. One of her maids gossiped how she fell in love with the handsome young king of Camelot, two or almost three years. He broke her heart after a hunt in the woods. He was in love with his former fiancée, a daughter of a blacksmith. He gave her disputed lands as a peace treaty." Gwen waved her hands in dismay. "That's how I know about that, Arthur Pendragon! While I was kidnapped and held by Helios. You were having a good time! No, I am not staying in Camelot."

Arthur's emotions snapped. "You kissed Lancelot. What was I supposed to do...I forgave you . I was going to tell you that I wanted to start a life with you! You ran away from your home, friends, and family."

"My family is Aurora. My only friend is Merlin. My home is not here."

"What of Elyan?"

"He didn't even come to say goodbye. I owe him nothing."

"All of us, are full of regrets. Do we need to beg for your forgiveness?"

"You forgave me after Isolde died. It took her death for you to forgive me. Aren't I lucky? It's was just another sick plan of your sister's. You get absolved for using me that night in Ealdor. For treating me like a whore!"

"Morgana hurt all of us… you, me, and Lancelot. You're a not a whore. I don't know what made me say those things to you."

"No, your whole family hurt me, Arthur Pendragon."

"What?"

"Your father killed my father. I forgave you. I forgave you for Vivian. I forgave you for making me watch you almost marry Elena. I forgave your father ordering my death twice. I forgave your father slapping me. I cared your father after everything that he took from me. I ignored it when you walked away at Lancelot' death pyre. I did it for you! I forgave you when you said I wasn't good enough! I was not… appropriate. I forgave you," Gwen screamed harshly.

"Guinevere…"

"You couldn't forgive a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss. It was Lancelot. In your list of my horrible acts towards you… you forgot that I saved you and Lancelot from Hengist. I found you holding his hand."

"You broke up with me. MY father would never understand. You cast my feelings aside. I accepted your decision. I made a horrible mistake, and I allowed those feelings to grow for you. I saw a man that you could be! YOU WILL NOT HOLD HENGIST AND LANCELOT AGAINST ME!"

"So, what was I supposed to think?"

Gwen wiped away a tear. "I would have forgiven you had you kissed another. I don't have those feelings anymore. I can't do this with you again. If you have any love for me, say nothing when I will walk out of Camelot with Aurora, never to return."

"No."

"This isn't about the banishment. It's about tricking me…"

"You were willingly."

"You begged…"

"I needed you," Arthur whispered hoarsely.

"You ripped my heart out afterward. You cast me aside. You should have left me in Ealdor."

"Agravaine would have killed you."

"Now, you care!"

"I've always cared.

Gwen balled her hands into fist. "What is it about this room. Why do I have to cry and scream in here? I'm not that girl that begged you to love her and not send her away. She's gone. We have nothing left between us! I'm not asking Arthur. I'm telling you. I'm leaving!"

The sight of Gwen in such distress tore at Arthur's heart. He rushed over to gather her into his arms. He brushed her hands away as they attempted to slap him away.

"I can't lose you again. I can make this better. Give me a chance."

Gwen twisted her tear stained face away from his deep blue gaze. "No."

Arthur drew her into his arms . His mouth crashed down on Gwen's as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth passionately as desire fueled his blood. Gwen's hand crept up Arthur's chest to rest on his shoulders as she melted into his arms. Her skin grew warm as she lost herself in a moment of passion. She could feel her love for Arthur spread in her soul as sensations controlled her mind. Arthur drank of her sweetness; it had been too long.

"Is everything okay, "Gwaine questioned as he walked into the Council room. Gwen jumped from Arthur's arms. She used the back of her hand to wipe her damp eyes.

"That changes nothing. I'm still leaving."

Arthur reasoned that Gwen needed to gain her composure ."We'll speak later. Don't doubt it"

'It won't change anything," Gwen muttered as she raced away.

Gwaine wanted to hug Gwen as she stomped by. He knew that Gwen wasn't the problem. Arthur was the problem in their relationship.

"Arthur, let's go to your chamber, and have a goblet of wine. We need to chat."

Arthur stood in shock as loneliness found him again. He only felt that feeling when she walked away from him.

"Come, Arthur."

888

Merlin didn't understand what was going on Aurora woke suddenly from her nap. Her screams of distress echoed around Gwen's chamber. She cried uncontrollably as she howled for her mother. Merlin couldn't calm her. Gwen ran into the chamber with tears slipping from her eyes. Aurora jumped into her mother's arms. Merlin drew both of them into his embrace as he attempted to calm them.

"It's okay," he soothed.

"No, it's not. It's never going to be okay."

"How about dinner with Gauis in my chamber. Just us and calmness."

"I don't know."

"Please. "

"Fine."

8888

Arthur sipped his wine as Gwaine regarded him coolly. He didn't know exactly how to approach the subject with Arthur. Maybe, he should just keep his big mouth shut. _No, Gwen couldn't be alone in the world with a small child. She needed protection from Morgana and other evils in the world._ Gwaine gathered his courage.

"Arthur, everything that has happened is your fault. The blame is entirely at your feet."

Arthur drank deeply of his wine. "I was young and foolish."

"You were young and foolish and you fell into Morgana's trap. All of this was preventable."

"How?"

"You should have taken Gwen to your bed years ago."

"What?'

"Listen to me, you have this sexual tension… desire deep in your blood for her. You can't think when she's around. She haunts you. You allowed it to build in your heart and mind. You were always so careful with her. Not to allow your passion to break free. We allowed emotion to blind us with Lancelot's return. Just before your wedding... he appeared. We share the blame…we should have realized that men don't come back from the other side of Veil."

"We made mistakes with Guinevere."

Gwaine took a sip of wine. "Take her to your bed. Brand her as your woman. Make her understand that she's yours. Get rid of the sexual tension. Then, you can speak calm with Gwen.."

"About what?"

"Her first time was horrible. You tossed her aside. You were supposed to be gentle with her… soft words... candlelight. A few days later, you were supposed to take her again, and brand her as your woman. The third time, a gentle loving to show the depths of your love. You didn't do any of it. You just left your seed to grow."

"Gwaine…"

"Seduce her and clear your mind."

"That will add to my problems with Guinevere."

"It will end your problems with Gwen when she knows that she's a part of you.

"Gwaine…"

"Think about it."

" Let's say I'm seducing Guinevere, who would be watching our daughter?"

"I will with Merlin."

"Gwaine..."

"Do you want her ?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

8888

Merlin placed a bowl of mashed peas in front of Aurora before he went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Aurora's brown eyes widened in distaste.

"No…no."

"Aurora, mama like peas."

"No eat… no… cheese."

Aurora shook her head. Gwen paced the spoon in front of her mouth. She clamped her lips shut.

'Now, Aurora, eat…"

Gwen blinked as she stared down into an empty bowl. Licking her lips, Gwen looked for the missing peas. She couldn't believe that she made them go away.

_What am I thinking? Why am I here? Magic isn't allowed in Camelot. Arthur's going to murder his own daughter because she has magic. I have to get us out of here. I don't know her magic was so powerful to transport us here. How else did we get here? Why isn't Arthur questioning us about magic. I just appeared here with a baby. Nothing makes sense. Magic isn't to be discussed in Camelot._

Gwen looked around to make sure that Gauis and Merlin weren't watching them. She exhaled when she spotted Gauis and Merlin mashing apples.

8888

Gwen stroked Aurora's face a she slept on her bed. Gwen knew it was dishonest to deny Arthur his daughter.

_What can I do? I don't want to hate Arthur. But, we can't be a happy little family. He will never accept Aurora. Why did I allow him to kiss me? Another mistake in connection with Arthur. I need to pack our things and leave this place._

888

Arthur observed Gwen and Aurora in his mother's gardens. Gwen brushed flowers across Aurora's tender face causing her to giggle. Arthur knew that he should be with his family enjoying so many special moments in Aurora's young life.

"Gwaine," Arthur called. "Tell Gwen that I would like to go on a picnic with her."

Gwaine frowned. "Picnic?"

"What's wrong?"

"Not good for seduction… outside… last one almost made her lose her life. You took Mithian on a picnic. Just bad, Arthur."

"Just ask her."

"Dinner, Arthur. She will join you for dinner. I'll make sure of it. You know what to do…"

Arthur nodded. 'Don't tell Merlin."

Gwen shook his shiny brown hair. "Merlin knows nothing of the ways of women."

Arthur made up his mind; he would do anything to reclaim Guinevere.

A/N: Charlie, thanks for catching my typos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine brushed a few strands of his glorious mane out of his eyes. He shook a handful of bright colored blossoms in his hand. He smiled at a small doll in his left hand. His mission: woo Gwen and Aurora to get them to trust him. Using his elbow, Gwaine thumped loudly on Gwen's door. He waited patiently for Gwen to decide whether she wanted to chat with a resident of Camelot. Loud babbling and squealing echoed in Gwen's chamber.

_She's really thinking about it. That hurts in a way. This hurts a lot. She doesn't like us anymore._

Gwen cracked the door a moment later. Folding her arms across her ample bosom when she spotted Gwaine standing before her.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, lovely one, why such harsh words on such a glorious day?"

_She's wearing her annoyed look. It was usually reserved for Nobles and Elyan. This isn't good. My spirit is wounded._

"What do you want? I'm trying to pack."

A chill raced along Gwaine's spine._ Gwen was serious about leaving Camelot. She truly didn't want to reconcile with Arthur. I've misjudged the depths of her hurt and anger towards us. I really don't know how to proceed. Wait, she can't take a baby on the run. Aurora needs stability and a home… family… loved ones. She's needs us._

A wave of seriousness marred Gwaine's face. "Gwen, we need to speak. Flowers to tempt your affections. A doll for Aurora. It's not the time for foolishness. Let me in," Gwaine coaxed sweetly.

Gwen appreciated Gwaine's straight forward honesty. She opened the door wider.

"Enter."

He watched Gwen wipe her hand gently across Aurora's curly head as the baby clung to her mother's leg.

"He won't hurt you, Love," Gwen reassured calmly. "His name is Gwaine."

Gwaine grinned at Aurora as she stared at him with solemn brown eyes so like Gwen's before everything changed for her. Gwen scooped Aurora into her arms.

"Darling, this is Gwaine."

Gwaine noticed that the baby looked at him with questioning eyes. He wasn't going to be ignore by any woman, at any age. He whipped the doll in front of his face.

"Hello, Aurora. I'm Doll. I need a name. I need a home. Can you name me? Can I live with you?"

Aurora giggled and reached for the doll. Gwaine tenderly traced her hand as she grabbed her prize. He smiled when she clutched it under her arms.

"Ank you," Aurora whispered quietly.

"She has manners. Maybe, she's not Arthur's daughter," Gwaine said. "You're welcome."

Gwen shook her head in reproach. "She's mine, not Arthur's."

"Okay, Okay… but you sound like him."

Gwen placed a hand on Gwaine's chest.

"My heart races from your touch…"

Ignoring Gwaine, Gwen kissed Aurora until she giggled. "Aurora, this is Mama's friend," Gwen admitted truthfully.

"His name is Gwaine. G…waineee. G… wai… nee."

"Wai," Aurora babbled. "Wai."

"I never lose with the ladies," Gwaine reasoned proudly.

"You lost with me."

"I've missed you."

Gwen shrugged. "You miss the girl from before, Gwaine. She's gone. Nobody seems to want to know the new Gwen."

Gwaine breathed in deeply. "You won't let us. "

"Why are you here?'

"I want to babysit Aurora. So, you can have a meal with Arthur."

"I rather starve."

Gwen walked away as Aurora waved and blew kisses at Gwaine. He said nothing when Gwen dropped into a chair.

"You can't change what is between you."

"Nothing is between us."

"Aurora is between you."

"Aurora is my child. I will not have anyone speaking ill of my marriage with Ambrose. He was a good man."

Gwaine waved his hands. "Eat with Arthur. Discuss everything. A clean slate. Then, you can leave Camelot. "

Gwen blinked several times. "You don't know how to care for a child."

"Merlin will be with me."

Gwen sighed. "Just give her what she wants if she becomes fussy. She's in a me stage."

"Queeny never out grew his me stage."

Gwen's laughter floated around Gwaine. It had been so long since he heard her laugh. It tickled his insides.

"I will return."

888

Cassia glared coldly at Godric when he brushed his hand along her cheek. His touch burnt her delicate skin. She granted his plea only because he sought Gwen. Her darling sweet Gwen, her sister in disappointment, Cassia shut her eyes as her mind drifted towards her missing friend.

"She's in Camelot. She must face her destiny. A destiny that threatens to be engulfed in her pain."

"Thank you, Cassia."

Cassia didn't know why she still cherished Godric. He had shattered her heart so many times; still hope lingered in her heart. He offered false promises. Foolishly, she waited for him to love her unconditionally. She hated when his dark eyes followed her movement around her keep. She ignored the urges to sink her fingers into his thick lush hair. She shuddered when the images of the pleasure and love filled her mind. She loved him. He merely used her as a body to keep warm on long frigid winter nights.

"Pendragon will fight you for Gwen."

Godric frowned. "She's my mother by marriage. Aurora is my legal sister. My father cared deeply for them; I cannot turn my back on her."

"At least you honor one commitment."

"You don't understand, Cassia."

Cassia turned on her heel causing her long red hair to slap his face as she walked away from her loved one. Looking over her shoulder, her green eyes haunted with disappointment. "Take the packages on the table to Gwen and Aurora. They will need them. The little one is for the baby. You can figure out the rest. Tell the sister of my heart that I love her. I will see her soon."

"Cassia…"

Cassia wasn't in the mood to exchange words with Godric. She merely disappeared to flee her cracking heart. She didn't want another day of sadness with Godric. She would lie to herself until the pain slipped away.

Godric watched her fade away into nothingness as she dismissed him from her life.

"If she wasn't a witch," Godric muttered.

888

Arthur couldn't believe Gwaine was able to convince Gwen to dine with him. She refused to spend more than five muintes in his presence. She offered icy glares and sharp retorts.

"So, Arthur," Gwaine began. "You do understand that Gwen wants to leave Camelot with Aurora. She doesn't plan to stay past Thursday."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I need her to stay until Geoffrey can complete his parchment. I can prove to her that we are involved in a binding marriage thing."

Gwaine wriggled his lips. "Well, as her husband, you have every right to bed her tonight."

"Gwaine!"

"Do you want Gwen roaming around the countryside with a young child in tow? It's not safe."

"Gwaine…"

"It' simple. Don't say thing to upset her. Be charming. Make her laugh. Offer her wine. Take her to your bed. Make love to her so passionately that she doesn't awake until tomorrow afternoon. Claim her. Spill your seed in her fertile womb… she won't be able to leave until there is prove that she doesn't have your child living in her."

"That's just wrong."

"You need an heir."

"Aurora."

"Aurora is a beautiful sweet baby girl… law states a boy, unless you change the law."

"I want our next child created in a loving embrace, not manipulation and lies."

Gwaine shrugged. "Then, she leaves. Make a choice, Queeny."

888

Gwen shook her head several times as Aurora happily bounced on Merlin's lap.

"I can't do this. I've never been away from her longer than a few minutes."

Gwaine beamed. "Do you want to leave Camelot?"

"Of course."

"Then trust us… remember that we were friends at one time. We would never harm your precious daughter. Just eat a delicious meal and come back soon."

Closing her eyes, Gwen ambled over to Aurora. She tickled her baby until she squealed happily. "Mama will be back, be good for Merlin and Gwaine. No me wants, Aurora."

Aurora brushed a wet kiss across Gwen's face. Silently, Gwen walked to the door. She gave her baby one last look before she departed.

"Let's go to the tavern. Ladies love babies."

'I'm not taking Aurora to the tavern."

"I can't miss an opportunity like this with the ladies…"

888

Arthur hoped his hands weren't shaking when he helped Gwen into a chair. _She's here, and we're alone. She's not spitting fire. _ He recognized her stance as guarded and anxious. He didn't want to press her about remaining in Camelot. He merely wanted a few hours of her time. He couldn't express the depths of his loneliness without her.

"Are you hungry, Guinevere?"

Gwen didn't want to make idle small talk with Arthur. She wanted to eat and say a few pretty things and leave his chamber. She didn't like being alone with him in his chamber. They hadn't been alone for so very long.

_Okay, this is difficult. I don't want to be here. It's such a delicate situation. I need to make him understand that I need to leave. Don't look into his eyes. Ignore the deep sensual Guinevere when it rolls off of his tongue. Just eat and go._

"Not really… maybe, just a little."

"Cook made a bit of chicken for dinner with green beans, your favorites."

"Where's the red cabbage?"

Hope was born in Arthur's heart. She remembers the wonderful times in her house, so many years ago.

Arthur frowned as he scrunched his nose. "We had an awful harvest of red cabbage… tiny worms."

"I see your waist line didn't suffer."

Arthur rubbed his tummy in dismay. "Are you calling me fat?"

Gwen smiled sly. "If the tunic is too tight, Arthur. It must be true."

Arthur slumped in his chair. Ignoring Gwen, he grabbed a goblet and sip a bit of cool wine. "Eat."

888

Aurora laid across Merlin's lap as Gwaine dangled a ruby and diamond necklace in front of her eyes. Her little hand reached for it.

"Now, my little princess, you are my future sovereign, Queen of Camelot, but can't be Queen of Camelot because you're a girl. The laws are foolish. You deserve the finest riches like this perfect ruby and diamond necklace."

Aurora was mesmerized by Gwaine's sparkling necklace as he dangled it closer to her little face. Her small mouthed an O. Quickly; she reached out and snatched it from Gwaine's clasp.

Gwaine laughed as she happily shook it and gurgled in glee.

Merlin was not impressed with Gwaine's child care skills.

"We will die if anything happens to Aurora. Where did you get that necklace, Gwaine?"

Gwaine snickered. "A noble friend left it here.'

Merlin was outraged that Gwaine gave Aurora a dirty necklace to play with. Merlin reached down and pried it from her surprisingly strong fingers. Aurora howled in rage.

"Mine," she shrieked. "Mine! Mine! Rora's!"

Merlin tossed the offending necklace to Gwaine. "Put that away."

Gwaine expected Aurora to cry in dismay. He was amazed that she eyed Merlin with contempt.

"She has to be Arthur's daughter. I'm telling… she's calling you an idiot in her mind."

"She's Arthur's, not a doubt in my mind."

Aurora wriggled out of Merlin's lap and toddled over to Gwaine with her arms outstretched. Gwaine lifted the baby into her arms. Turning her head, Aurora frowned at Merlin.

"Bad," she yelled.

"Are we ready for two Arthurs?" Gwaine questioned Merlin.

" By that do you mean, if Gwen has another baby or Arthur and Aurora."

"Arthur and Aurora."

"No."

Aurora happily shook her prize as Gwaine held her tightly. "At least, she's like Gwen most of the time.

8888

"Do you hate me?"

Gwen tapped her fork against her silver plate. "These are a royal pain to clean, Arthur. To difficult to polish. Just not necessary, "Gwen lamented softly.

Arthur couldn't believe that she ignored his question.

"I like these plates. They have been around for years."

"So, you can use them for a mirror." Gwen paused as she giggled at Arthur's pouty look.

_Goodness, Aurora is her father's daughter. She has the same expression and pouty lips. It's almost scary._

"No, I don't hate you."

Arthur exhaled as his heartbeat slowed down. "Took you long enough to search for answer, Guinevere."

Gwen batted her long eyelashes at Arthur," Did I wound you?"

"My heart is in pieces!"

Gwen waved her hand at Arthur. "Please."

"I should avenge myself upon you."

"You won't hit me."

Arthur smirked darkly. "No, I can think of another thing."

Gwen face went blank as she bolted from her chair. "Don't you dare, Arthur!"

Arthur grinned as he chased Gwen around his chamber.

888

Aurora climbed into Percy's lap as soon they arrived at the tavern. Aurora was miffed with Merlin and Gwaine. She loved Gwaine until he took her necklace from her; her little face twisted with rage. She howled, huffed , and puffed when she realized that they weren't going to give in. Aurora scowled until she saw Percy.

"Big," she whispered as she reached for the giant knight.

Percy grinned as Aurora climbed into his arms. She shot angry glances at Merlin and Gwaine. Her dark eyes surveyed the rather boisterous and full tavern. She liked Percy; she could see everything. Aurora grew bored as Gwaine sang songs to pretty ladies. Leon and Elyan played games with other knights. Elyan attempted to touch the baby until she screamed, "No." Merlin sat gloomy watching everyone that came too close to the baby. Camelot's resident cooed over Aurora as she sat on Percy's shoulders. They exclaimed how beautiful the Princess of Camelot's was. How it was nice to have a baby in the castle again.

Merlin was happy that Gwen wasn't around tonight. She would become angry; if she heard someone referring to Aurora as a Princess of Camelot. Merlin's brows knitted together when he spotted the ruby and diamond necklace in Aurora's hands. Happily, she shook the delicate necklace. Her sweet babbling mingled with tavern noise.

_Where did she get that from? Gwaine took it from her._

Lord Merdon stomped over to the baby. He attempted to wrench the necklace from her grasp. Percy gave him a gentle shove to force him away from Aurora.

"Watch your actions. Don't you dare harm, Aurora."

Lord Merdon had several pints of ale. "I gave this necklace to my loved one. How did a bastard daughter of a whore come into possession of such riches?'

The tavern fell quiet. Everyone knew that Lord Merdon either signed his own death sentence or if lucky a hasty departure from Camelot, when his insults reached Arthur's ears.

"What did you just call Gwen and her daughter," Percy questioned harshly.

"You heard me."

Gwaine tapped Lord Merdon on his shoulder. "Aurora found the necklace in my chamber. It was left there after several hours of entertainment."

Lord Merdon's face flushed bright red.

"Did you hear me, Lord Merdon?"

Lord Merdon threw a punch at Gwaine.

Merlin watched in amazement as Gwaine and Lord Merdon exchanged blows. Merlin's mouth dropped when Percy tossed him Aurora. The excited baby laughed in glee as the tavern erupted in a brawl.

"We are going to die," Merlin muttered woefully.

888

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen's trim waist. His large hands tickled Gwen as giggles poured from her lips. Gwen twisted in his arms, and began pinching his forearms. Arthur hollered in laughter. He slipped on a blanket as they dropped to the floor. It was like Gwen never disappeared. Snickering, Arthur rolled Gwen onto her back. His hand cupped her face as she gazed into his eyes.

Arthur brushed his lips across her warm trembling mouth. Her hand rested on his broad shoulders as he carelessly explored her mouth. He tore his lips away to brush kisses along her collar bone, Gwen closed her eyes as sensations filled her mind and heat danced along her nerves.

A sharp knock halted their moment of passion. Gwen's eyes popped open.

"Arthur, someone is knocking."

"They'll leave."

"Sire, the knights are involved in a tavern brawl…"

"Arthur, Gwaine has the baby."

"He wouldn't take her to a tavern," Arthur reasoned.

"Sire, Lord Gwaine is injured… somebody mentioned a baby."

Arthur's handsome face warped into a cold mask. "Gwaine better be on his death bed."

888

Arthur stood behind Gwen as she rocked Aurora in her arms. Her little hand clutched a diamond and ruby necklace. Aurora wriggled in her mother's arms. She didn't want to rest her chin on Gwen's shoulder. She wanted to see what was happening. Aurora caught a glimpse of Arthur's tall frame.

Arthur wanted to kill Gwaine, and at the same time he wanted to congratulate him with a handshake. He didn't know what to say to Gwaine.

_He shouldn't have taken Aurora to the tavern. Yet, he risked everything to protect Gwen and our daughter._

A dark bruise covered Gwaine's left eye.

"It was a sucker punch."

Arthur walked over and clapped Gwaine's shoulder. "I know you will protect them to your death."

Gwaine nodded. "Family."

"Thank you, Gwaine," Gwen whispered softly. She patted Aurora's back as the baby rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She couldn't find a comfortable spot, and she wanted to watch.

Arthur walked back to Gwen; his eyes lingered over his daughter's body. Tiredly, Aurora glared at her father. Impulsively, she reached for him. Arthur was unsure on what to do. He held out his hands. Aurora jumped into his waiting arms. She climbed up his chest until Arthur gripped her warm body. Aurora wriggled in his embrace until Arthur turned her around. She clapped her hands when she could see Gauis, Merlin, and Gwaine. Arthur felt a rush of love for his daughter. Gwen watched in amazement.

"Arthur, Aurora's tired. She needs to go to bed."

"I'll walk you."

"It's not necessary."

Gwen stepped back from the unrelenting anger in Arthur's eyes. "A noble insulted you and our daughter. She's mine, and you know it. I'm not having you roam around the castle in the middle of the night!"

"You don't have to yell!"

8888

Arthur viewed Aurora tiredly as she bobbed up and down in her cradle. He couldn't believe Guinevere fell asleep on her bed. She just put her head on the pillow, and drifted into a deep sleep. As soon as they arrived in her chamber, Gwen had disappeared for a few moments. She returned with a tiny nightgown, a clean cloth, and a warm rag. She pressed them into Arthur's arm.

"Go play Papa, "she muttered as she glided into her bed. He couldn't prove her right that he couldn't care for Aurora. Arthur discovered that it was surprising easy to pull her little dress from her squirming body. It wasn't so bad changing her cloth. Arthur reached for her necklace. Her tiny hand moved away rapidly as she hissed," No."

"I'm king, and I'm your father. You can' tell me no."

"Rora's"

"Fine."

Pulling Aurora's nightgown over her head was torture. She wouldn't allow Arthur to slide her arms into the sleeves. She wrenched it from her body as she laughed loudly. Finally, Arthur gathered her into his arms, and pulled it over her head, and snaked her arms into the sleeves. Turning to confront Guinevere, he found her asleep against her voluminous pillows.

"What do I do with you?"

Aurora spent the next hour laughing at her father. She blew him kisses. She pulled his hair. Her small hand explored his face.

"Man," she called happily.

Arthur had grown tired of "Man."

"Aurora, Papa. Me... Papa. Pa… pa. Pa…pa."

Aura blinked heavy eyes. "Papa." She snuggled her head into his shoulder. Arthur sat on Gwen's bed, and relaxed for a moment. He realized Aurora was sleep when she stopped moving. He slipped her into her cradle. He was much too tired to walk to his chamber. He decided to snuggle next to Gwen. He threw a blanket over them as he drifted to sleep.

888

Bright sunlight roused Arthur from his deep sleep with Gwen's hair in his face. Carefully, Arthur rose from the bed to check on Aurora in her cradle. He brushed a kiss across her curly head. Pausing by Gwen, he kissed Gwen softly on her lips.

"Darling, I have a matter to attend."

Arthur recognized that he couldn't slaughter Lord Morden as much as he wanted too. However, Camelot citizens would never dare to disrespect his wife and daughter, unless its residents wanted to experience his wrath.

Arthur's handsome face was unreadable as he strolled to his chamber. His mind relaying events in his mind.

_She told me that I could play Papa. Was it an admission? How do I keep them safe from harm in my own castle?_

Arthur nodded at George as he walked into his chamber. George opened his mouth to speak... Arthur's expression chased any words right out of him. Dutifully, Geoffrey stood like an eagle as Arthur stripped; tossing his clothes on the floor. George was relieved to have something to do. Arthur sank into a waiting bath.

"George, tell Geoffrey that I want to see him as soon as possible. This afternoon arrange a meeting with the Nobles, all of them. Send Merlin to me."

George's twitched nervous. "Of course, Sire.

8888

Arthur's eyes were heavy as Geoffrey shifted on his feet before Arthur. Geoffrey decided to hold his reservations about the parchment in his hands.

"Sire, I located the law. According ancient books, Guinevere Leogrance is your true wife. The issue from her womb is your child by law. And…"

Geoffrey rubbed his head.

"And?"

"Sire… you own her, if you invoke this law."

Arthur reclined in his throne as a triumphant smile decorated his face.

Merlin's hard gaze followed Arthur's lion like behaviors.

"Arthur, you can't do this. It will infuriated Gwen."

"Aurora called me Papa. I had to teach her to call me… Papa. I shouldn't' have to teach my own child to call me… Papa! If Gwen doesn't fall in line; I'm invoking the law."

"You'll regret it."

"I already have a mountain of regrets, what's another one?"

888

A maid informed Arthur that Aurora and Gwen walked to Gwen's former house in town. Arthur sent a guard to track their movements; he didn't want anyone to upset Gwen as she strolled around the lower town. He was so close to reuniting his family.

Arthur wasn't in the mood to deal with the upcoming nasty battle, in his next meeting with the nobles. He wasn't his father, but nevertheless nobles under his rule would not run amok or cause anyone distress. They would never insult his wife and daughter.

"Lord Merdon,' Arthur said cheerfully. "It comes to my understanding that you accused Lady Guinevere, my wife and our child, Princess Aurora of thievery yesterday."

Lord Merdon rubbed his fingers together. "I was under the impression that the necklace in question was stolen from my fiancée. I had a few pints of ale. I was beyond my normal senses, Sire."

Arthur tapped his fingers on his throne as he watched a fine sheen of sweat break out on Lord Merdon's face.

"I could order your death for your treasonous remarks about the royal family or I could banish you for life! However, I decided to show you mercy. You are banished from the castle for three months. You are fortunate, the return of my wife and child has placed me in a better mood."

A look of relief passed over Lord Merdon's face.

"I will never disparage her ladyship again. I am deeply sorry, milord."

Arthur nodded in acceptance of Merdon's apology.

"Let it be known in Camelot, Guinevere is my wife under the oldest laws of Camelot. Her honor will not be questioned by any individual in Camelot, Noble or Common. The next person who insults my wife will feel the pain of death, Common or Noble. The same laws apply to my child, Princess Aurora."

The nobles exchanged glances under their eyelashes. They knew not to say one word.

"You may go."

Arthur said nothing as the nobles rushed out of his council room. Merlin waited until the door shut firmly.

"Arthur…"

"Not one word… my wife… my child… my right to protect them from harm."

"Too heavy handed. You're going to push her away."

"Shut up, Merlin."

888

Arthur wanted a nap; he was utterly exhausted. He was about to adjourn his council meeting when a young squire arrived breathless and flushed.

"Sire, knights from King Melwas' kingdom approach."

Arthur smiled tightly. "Gwaine, Leon, and Percy …go greet our guests. Ask what they seek in Camelot. It better not be Guinevere."  
A/N: Charlie… thanks for betaing. This is just the eye in the middle of a hurricane.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This a long chapter. Sorry… I did cut it down. It was longer._

_Ragged breaths tore from Gwen's chest as pain invaded her mind. Bright lights flashed before her eyes. Her hand searched for a tree to steady her body. Tears slipped from her eyes as she sank to the ground, praying for sleep._

_Cassia heard Gwen's whimpers as she collected herbs for her spells. Carefully, she stepped around Gwen's quivering body. Dropping to her knees, Cassia brushed Gwen's tangled curls from her face. She touched Gwen's clammy sweaty face. Her fingers tingled from the magic within the younger girl's body._

"_Yes, I will help your mother."_

_In a soft voice, Cassia whispered a quick enchantment to ease Gwen's pain, while swirling her forest green cloak around Gwen's sleeping form; whisking them both back to her keep._

888

Gwen shook her head and blinked, her mind brushing back past memories. Looking down at Aurora, Gwen brushed her thumb over Aurora's small hand_. How did I lose myself in thoughts about Cassia, my friend, my sister? I don't know what would have happened to us without her. Focus, what am I doing? Oh, I 'm teaching Aurora about different colors. That's why I have an apple in my hand. Maybe, I shouldn't have thrown one in front of her._

"Gwen, are you listening to me," Elyan asked impatiently as he waved a hand in front of her face.

A firm apple slipped from Gwen's hand as she stepped back from Elyan. Gwen batted Elyan's hand from her face in annoyance.

"What do you want, Elyan?"

Elyan didn't know what to say to his sister. He was happy that she was home in Camelot. He was furious that she refused to make her daughter legitimate by acknowledging Arthur as her child's father. He didn't understand Gwen.

"Well, you haven't come to see me-"

"Did you return for father's funeral, Elyan", Gwen retorted softly. Discomfort marred Elyan's face.

"That's the past."

"Of course, you can make a mistake." Gwen slapped her forehand gently. "I can't. Wait, I didn't nothing wrong. I was just Morgana's pawn to destroy Arthur."

"I haven't properly met my niece."

"She's not your niece, because that would mean you are my brother, AND you, sir, do not act like a brother!"

"I thought-"

"About yourself."

"It's the past."

"Let's leave our relationship in the past. I will not argue in front of my daughter."

Aurora watched her mother digging in her feet into a thicket of soft grass as she swung from her mother's arms.

Elyan'' anger grew. "She's called Arthur's bastard daughter."

"She was born within a marriage. She's not a bastard. How dare you repeat foul gossip?"

Gwen offered Aurora her arms. "Good bye, Elyan." Gwen stalked off with her daughter in her arms. Aurora stared balefully at Elyan.

"Ouch," Elyan yelped when an apple struck the back of his head. "Where did that come from?"

888

Arthur hoped his face was a mask when three knights from Melwas' kingdom entered his council room. He took an immediate dislike to the tall dark one with long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He walked like a panther. The other two knights ambled respectfully behind their leader. Arthur dismissed them instantly. His true adversary was the dark haired man. Arthur felt a wave of remorse. He knew his instant dislike was because he resembled Lancelot. He loved Lancelot dearly, but he could never accept Lancelot's love for Guinevere. That love caused so much pain for them including Lancelot. It had rattled his insecurities and had brought him to his knees.

"Sire, Lord Godric, Lord Robert, and Lord Balmor have arrived from King Melwas' kingdom, and they seek your audience," John, the herald boomed as he bowed in front of Arthur. Respectfully, the knights dropped to one in knee in front of Arthur.

"Rise, and welcome to Camelot. What brings you to my fair kingdom?"

Godric detected a faint hint of ice in Arthur Pendragon's voice. He selected his words wisely.

"My mother, Gwen, disappeared from King Melwas' kingdom with my younger sister. I seek their return."

Arthur raised a blond eyebrow. "Yes, Guinevere has returned to Camelot, her home. She's under my protection. She doesn't wish to return to King Melwas' kingdom."

Godric smiled coldly at Arthur with his frosty blue eyes. He loved Gwen and Aurora. They brought his father great joy until he died in a fruitless battle with bandits. _At his age, his father should have been resting. No, Melwas wanted into Gwen's bed, at any cost._

"Why is Gwen under your protection?"

Arthur decided to hide the truth from… Godric. He didn't like his possessive stance towards Guinevere and Aurora.

"Her brother, Elyan, is one of Camelot's finest knights."

Godric's blood boiled in rage. _Gwen's brother is a knight. He failed to protect her from another Noble. He allowed his sister to roam the countryside without a guard._

"Where was this brother when a Noble stole her virtue? Where was her brother when she left Camelot with a child growing in her womb? Why did he not protect her? I demand her return this instant!"

Arthur smirked in triumphant. Godric confirmed his suspicions about Aurora. _She is my daughter._

"Her brother gave his consent to her marriage. Gwen exchanged rings with her Noble. They consummated their marriage. Due to a terrible lie, they were separated. Gwen left before her husband could make amends."

"So, Gwen is an adulteress? She is a good woman."

"She was not aware of her marriage under Camelot's oldest laws. Her marriage to your father was not valid.

"My father adored them. He protected Gwen and provided her child with a home."

"Your father was a great man."

"So, where is her husband," Godric spat. "I would like to meet this Noble."

"I am Guinevere' husband. Aurora is my child. We were separated by a devious plan devised by my sister, Morgana."

Godric flinched at the mention of Morgana's name. That woman was blight across the lands. "You disregarded Gwen. I should challenge you. However, I will not disrespect my king. That's the only thing stopping me."

Arthur's lips formed a tight line. "The only thing stopping me is your concern for Guinevere and Aurora. You will not speak to me like a beggar in my castle! My wife and child are mine by law. Aurora was created from my seed, by your own admission. Guinevere is mine," Arthur growled. "Don't forget yourself."

"Forgive me, sire. I'm in shock," Godric replied thoughtfully.

Arthur made a quick decision. Godric and his fellow nights would rest and leave his kingdom at first light. He didn't trust him.

888

Aurora spotted a butterfly, and raced towards it. Gwen trailed hot on her heels.

"Princess Aurora is her father's daughter, Milady," remarked Clara, Camelot's baker.

Gwen grabbed Aurora' squirming body to keep her from dashing into a crowd of people. Aurora wriggled until she saw her mother's face. She bestowed a toothy smile to charm her mother and giggled when Gwen didn't change her expression.

"King Arthur was the same way as a babe. Constantly running away from his nurse."

Gwen flushed. "Clara, you're mistaken."

Clara stared at Gwen oddly. "No, Darling, the king proclaimed that you are married under an ancient law."

Gwen smirked. "Yes, I've forgotten about it. Perhaps, we could have tea soon." Gwen hoped her fury wasn't etched in her eyes. _ He did what? How could he? I am not his wife. I don't want to be his wife._

"It would be honor to dine with you."

"Until then, Clara."

Single-mindedly, Gwen stomped to the castle. Aurora laughed loudly as she bounced up and down on Gwen's hip.

8888

Godric eyed Arthur curiously. He turned to his younger knights. "I need to speak with the king alone. Please leave us. King Arthur, can they be shown to their chambers?"

Arthur flicked his hand. "George, make sure that the knights' needs are attended to."

George nodded in silence, gesturing to the knights; he left with them in tow, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Godric waited until they were alone.

"You fathered Aurora."

"Yes, I've missed too much of her young life. I love her deeply."

"You don't have a problem with-"

A loud bang caused Godric and Arthur's heads to whip around and acknowledged Gwen storming into Arthur's council chamber. Her brown eyes blazing at Arthur as Aurora beamed lovingly at her Father.

Aurora's head rose cheerfully as she grinned at Arthur.

"Papa, take… Papa… take." Aurora stretched her arms in the direction of Arthur. Arthur's displeasure melted away as he rose from his throne to remove a squealing Aurora from Gwen's arms. Gwen didn't know what was happening_. Aurora called Arthur, Papa_?

"Papa," Gwen questioned. "When did you become Papa?'

Arthur brushed his lips over Gwen's ear. "The moment my seed took root in your womb. The game is over, Gwen. Your friend, Godric, confessed all." Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist. Gwen looked past his shoulder seeing Godric.

"Mother, how are you?"

Gwen detached herself from Arthur's embrace to race into Godric's arms. Arthur checked his anger as he watched Godric checking over Gwen. He resented glimpsing flashes of the old Guinevere as she conversed with… Godric. Little kisses from Aurora calmed his tormented soul. Gwen turned in Godric's embrace to stare at Aurora.

"Aurora, Godric is here."

Aurora wriggled in her father's arms. She blew kisses to Godric and smiled. Releasing Gwen, Godric walked over with his arms outstretched. "Hug," he asked gently. Aurora looked up at Arthur.

"No… Papa."

Arthur beamed at Godric. "Guinevere and Aurora have settled back into Camelot. We're one happy family. Everything is as it should be, perfect."

Godric turned to Gwen. "Is this correct… you could always return to Melwas' kingdom. I would protect you and Aurora from him."

Gwen didn't want to be near Melwas ever again. Crossing over, she stepped into Arthur's embrace brushing her lips along his chin. "It's the way that it should be. I'm reunited with Arthur, "she lied with a fake smile.

Arthur saw an opportunity. "Yes, we plan to take our vows again properly. You can stand as a witness."

Gwen pinched Arthur's ribs as he squeeze her tighter. She ignored tingling sensations flicking along her skin as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Most definitely," Godric agreed.

"Join us after lunch for our marriage."

Arthur's arm kept Gwen from fainting.

8888

Gwen was overwhelmed. _Arthur is mad. I didn't expect this. I thought I could slip away during the night. He's planed this for the last week. I was a fool._

She couldn't believe a wedding dress of rich red silk with gold lace sleeves was delivered to her chamber. It wasn't her first wedding gown. _Arthur probably burned it. _

According to Helen, Arthur insisted that they completed her new dress when she arrived back in Camelot. Closing her eyes, Gwen pondered her options_. Life with Arthur or Melwas_. Aurora loved her father. Maybe, Arthur would never notice Aurora's gifts. Sighing, Gwen rose; her arms lifted when the maids approached with her wedding dress.

_I can't win._

Arthur smoothed his hair down before George placed his crown upon his head. He felt Merlin's eyes on him.

"I don't want a lecture. I don't want a speech. Godric confessed that Aurora is my daughter. As parents, we need to raise our daughter. I don't feel guilty. She pushed me to the edge."

"You're going to regret this…"

"Perhaps, on my death bed."

Merlin bit his tongue. Maybe, Gwen could assist Arthur to subdue his dark urges. Some days, Merlin feared Arthur when he saw random samples of Uther mingled in Arthur's judgment. Arthur and Morgana were their father's children. Luckily for Arthur, he had the support and friends to keep his soul with the forces of good.

"Don't take her to your bed tonight."

"Be quite, Merlin."

888

Gwen's hand was firmly encircled in Arthur's as they stood on Camelot's ramparts waving at their citizens. Aurora happily hummed in Gwaine's arms as she watched her parents. Gwen vaguely remembered anything after Elyan passed her to Arthur. She thought he pushed her for a moment. Gwen mumbled a few words before Geoffrey. Arthur's mouth covered hers in a hot kiss.

Gwen blinked to free her mind.

Arthur tugged her towards him. "What are you doing?"

Arthur drew Gwen deeper into his arms. His large hands tilted her head upwards.

"In public," Gwen protested.

His lip descended over hers as the crowd roared with excitement. Gwen broke the spell when the crowd chant started to sound like, "heir."

"What was that?"

Arthur's finger tapped her nose. "A kiss."

"Don't do that again."

"Why not you never had a problem before?"

Gwen ignored Arthur's passion drenched eyes as she moved away.

"Aurora needs her dinner."

888

Godric sat next to Gwen during a small feast in Arthur's chamber. He placed two boxes in front of Gwen.

"She must have known. Cassia sent these." Godric's eyes soften at the mention of Cassia's name. Gwen smiled at her friend.

Gwen opened her box to reveal a silver and purple crystal bracelet. Smiling, she slipped it on her arm. The small box held an identical one for Aurora. "He loves you Gwen."

"I know."

"It will work out."

"She loves you."

Godric shakes his head. "It cannot be, Gwen. You know that."

"I thought that I would never marry Arthur. Look, I'm his wife," Gwen replied hopefully. Cassia adored Godric

"Arthur takes what he wants. He's King."

Gwen shook her head. "He can be hard; yet, he's very gentle with me. He waited for me."

Godric lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm to be married."

Color drained from Gwen's face as she snatched her hand from Godric's clasp. "Who?"

"Melwas' sister."

"You marry for power! What of Cassia?"

Godric exhaled slowly. "She…"

"Refused to be dishonored by agreeing to be your consort."

Gwen rose from her seat. "It was good seeing you. Farwell, Godric." Gwen rushed away before he could see her tears.

Arthur leaned against a wall drinking a goblet of wine. His insides twisted in possessiveness observing Gwen and Godric talking intimately. He moved suddenly to pursue Gwen when she raced from Godric. Gwaine caught his forearm.

"It will create gossip," Gwaine warned. "You are in control, Arthur."

"Really?'

Gwaine wanted his friends to be happy in their marriage. Arthur's jealousy was a problem. It was obvious that Gwen wasn't attracted to Godric. Her eyes rested on Arthur when he wasn't looking at her. Gwen stalked away in distress.

Gwaine yanked Arthur's goblet from his fingers. "You don't need this. You need her. Make Gwen yours, tonight."

"Gwaine."

"It will free your mind," Gwaine urged.

Merlin held Aurora on his laps as she happily squirmed in his arms. She was very strong for someone, so tiny. Spinning on Merlin's lap, Aurora cupped his face with her little hands.

"Down."

"No."

Aurora kissed Merlin's causing warmth to spread across his face. Merlin wondered why her touch caused his skin to tingle. He needed to consult with Gauis.

"Down."

Aurora pouted her lips at Merlin. "Bad."

"Sometimes."

888

Arthur ignored Gwen's mutinous eyes as she rocked Aurora to sleep in her nursery. Silently, Arthur strode into Aurora's chamber. Aurora lifted her sleepy head to gaze at her father as she reached for Arthur. Gwen was tired of Aurora's love for Papa. It seemed Papa was her new favorite word_._

_It is better than no._

"Papa," Aurora mumbled sleepily

Arthur kissed her cheek, and placed her in her cradle. "Please go to bed soon, May, "Arthur urged.

May shook her red head. "I can't sleep…"

He smiled at May. "She sleeps through the night. If she frets, please come get us."

May's eyes opened in shock.

'Yes, Sire."

Arthur offered Gwen his hand, she trembled from the desire she that was etched deeply in his sapphire eyes. His fingers scorched her skin when his fingers entwined with hers. Wordlessly, she followed him out of Aurora's nursery. Arthur nodded to courtiers, knights, guards, and servants as he guided her to their chamber. Gwen wanted to ignore the sensations flooding her mind.

Gwen grabbed his hard forearm when they approached their chamber.

"Arthur, maybe, this isn't a good idea. My first encounter with sex left me with child. I love her .Perhaps, we could do this... another night," Gwen asked softly.

Long fingers tugged on a loose curl as Gwen caught her breath. Licking her lips nervously, Gwen stared into his eyes.

"Why are you afraid? Did I hurt you in Ealdor?'

Gwen shook her head in denial," No, Arthur…"

"Tell me."

"I don't think that… we are ready for another child. Aurora requires so much attention, and she still so young. I don't know if she could handle a sibling," Gwen stammered nervously.

Arthur cupped Gwen's face. He brushed his lips over her eyelids.

"Tonight, is about our life, Guinevere. We have a second chance." His thumb ran over her full lips. "Tell me that you don't feel the same passion. I won't touch you."

Trembling, Gwen couldn't deny her desire for Arthur. She wanted to spend the night in his arms.

"Go slow," Gwen requested.

Arthur nodded as he reached down to open the door to their apartment. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Gwen stepped into their chamber; her hands were shaking as she listened to Arthur roaming the apartment. He opened his wardrobe. She knew that he removed his cloak when she listened to fabric swishing as he placed it on the wardrobe door. Arthur kicked his boots off as they thumped loudly on the floor. His chainmail clinked as he pulled it from his body. She could almost see his hard muscular chest as he walked around in their chamber. Gwen was too nervous to move.

Arthur's blood quickened as he stalked in Guinevere's direction. Soft moonlight bathed her in a rich glow as she stood trembling before him. His lips curved in a smile as his hands slowly untied Gwen's red stain ribbons that held her gown tightly closed. He swallowed when Gwen gasped as her gown fell from her shoulders. Cool silky material caressed her legs.

"Raise your arms," Arthur ordered.

Obediently, Gwen lifted her arms; she could Arthur tugged her chemise over her shoulders. Her hands dropped to cover her breast as she stood in the cool night air. Hairpins clinked on the floor as Arthur carelessly pulled them from her hair. Arthur's hand a draped her soft wavy hair across her slender shoulders.

Gwen bit her bottom lip gently to keep from gasping from Arthur's hands cupped her breasts. He yanked her against his hard chest. His thumbs stroked her nipples forcing Gen to shut her eyes as pleasure blossomed in her blood. Gwen panted softly when Arthur gently nipped the soft skin of Gwen's neck. Arthur's desire for Gwen tightened his loins. His tongue trailed a hot path down her neck as she took shallow breaths.

"Nice and slow, Darling," Arthur promised. "Nice and gently."

Gwen nodded as Arthur sucked lightly on her neck as he pulled on her hard nipples.

"I want your lips, Guinevere."

Arthur spun Gwen in his arms. His eyes feasted on her slender firm body as she stood before him like a wood nymph. Arthur took Gwen's lips in a hard kiss as he cupped her bottom with his hands. Gwen moaned softly when their tongues touched her hands rubbed his back as Arthur pulled her tighter in his embrace. He tore his mouth from Gwen's; his fingers tugged on her curls. Arthur's head dipped to her collar bone brushing kisses along her skin. Dropping to his knees as he drew a turgid nipple into his mouth. Gwen clutched his head, urging him to suckle harder. His fingers slipped between her parted thighs to touch her damp nub causing Gwen to shriek in pleasure Arthur's fingers stroked her until she trembled inside, screaming her pleasure, Gwen lost her balance. Arthur's large hands steadied her. Carefully rising to his feet, he swung Gwen into his arms and walked to their bed. Gently, Arthur deposited Gwen on the bed. Gwen kicked the covers away as Arthur released his pants. Gwen quivered at the evidence of Arthur's desire for her. Offering her arms to Arthur, his weight dipped into her soft mattress. Arthur tugged her other nipple into his mouth. H gave her breast one last kiss as he traveled lower. Gwen grabbed his head as Arthur explored her tight flesh. Soft moans tore from her lips as he pushed her to the brink. Gwen's body arched as she found her release. Arthur kissed her inner thigh. "I can't wait any longer."

Gwen parted her trembling thighs for Arthur as he settled between her thighs. His hand framed her face as he kissed her deeply. Gwen gasped when he thrust deeply inside of her. Arthur caught her lips in a deep kiss as he sank deeper into her. Digging her fingers into Arthur's hard back, Gwen's foot ran along Arthur's leg. Gwen pressed her mouth hard into Arthur's as their tongues tangled. Tearing her mouth away from Arthur's when he set a slow rhythm inside of her. Soft moans slipped from Gwen's mouth as she pressed her head into her pillows. Arthur pulled her nipple into his mouth; sucking softly as he pushed Gwen to experience a dark heady pleasure. Gwen mind clouded with pleasure as heat flowed from her stomach and surged into her blood, creating hotness across her body. Arthur grunted deeply when Gwen tightened around him as she rediscovered their rhythm. Arthur pushed Gwen to brink of pleasure; watching her with passion glazed eyes; Arthur traced fingers on her lips. Leaning over he licked her damp neck, biting gently as she quivered under Arthur. Arthur lowered his hips on Gwen's trembling body.

"Open your eyes, Guinevere," Arthur ordered softly. "I won't finish until you open your eyes."

"Arthur…"

"Open your eyes, Darling."

Gwen's eyes fluttered opened; Arthur's fingers gripped his sheets tighter when he viewed Gwen's eyes shimmering with desire.

"Did he make you feel like this?"

"Who?"

"Your husband, did he make you feel like this."

"No, Arthur… we never…"

"I'm the only one…"

"Arthur…"

"Say it..."

"Arthur…"

"Or I'll stop."

"Only you… ever. No one else."

Arthur's large hands cupped Gwen's face. "I love you."

"I love you, Arthur," Gwen panted breathlessly. She wrapped her legs around Arthur's trim waist, urging him to move deeply within her.

Brushing his lips against Gwen's ear, Arthur whispered hotly," Are you mine?"

"Yes," she moaned in agreement.

"I can make you mine. Your body will never crave another man."

"Yes."

Arthur lifted Gwen into his arms as he tightened his embrace, pressing them deeply into his mattress. Arthur pushed himself deeper into Gwen's depth as groans poured from her lips

'Arthur… my … Arthur," Gwen yelled.

"Mine, always mine," Arthur grunted as he pushed Gwen's to a dazzling climax. Gwen arched into Arthur's loins as he tunneled into her fiercely. Her nails scrapes his back as her mouth is open as she urged Arthur to release his passion. Gripping her bottom tightly, Arthur release his essence. Lowering himself to Gwen's trembling hot body, Arthur rolled her into the crook of his arm, caressing her back to calm her desire. Gently, he kisses her forehead. Mindlessly, Arthur pulled on her hair as Gwen rests in his arms.

888

Gwen nestled into Arthur's arms as red sunlight bathed his chamber in the early morning hours of the dawn. Arthur knew that he shouldn't wake her. After spending hours making love to her last night, he knew that he could never spend enough time with Gwen like this, their limbs intertwined. She made him feel vulnerable. Her eyelids were heavy from sleep from his fingers traced her soft lips. She didn't open her eyes when Arthur kissed her softly. Her hand lifted to caress his blonde hair tenderly as he kissed her softly, coaxing her to respond to his kiss. Arthur touched Gwen's lightly as he increased his pressure. His large hands untied her night gown and pushed it from her shoulders. Gwen gasped when his hand gazed her sot shoulders. Arthur tore his mouth away nuzzled her neck as his hands traveled down her thighs. He brushed tender kisses along her collarbone as his fingers grazed her hot center. Gwen gasped

"Arthur."

"Let it happen."

She pulled his hair when his tongue laved her nipple before drawing it deep into his mouth. Gwen eyes closed as Arthur sucked fiercely. His hands separated her thighs as his fingers stoked Gwen. Her breath grew heavy as sensations cloud her mind with desire. His fingers traced her damp thigh. His eyebrows knitted together when he felt a scar on her thigh Arthur lifted his head.

"Guinevere, what's on you thigh?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get this?"

"I don't know."

"It's an arrow wound. Tell me."

"I woke up and I had a scar."

"Why can't you trust me with this?"

Gwen shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know."

Arthur rolled from their bed. "I'll send a maid to assist you."

888

Gwen saw red when Arthur left her bed like she was a common harlot. She was tired of his demanding spoiled ways. Everything was about him. He needed to be taught a lesson. Bouncing Aurora in her arms, she knocked on Gauis' apartment.

Gauis swung open the door; a smile broke on his face.

"Gwen."

"Gauis," she kissed his weathered cheek.

He ushered her into his apartment. "What brings you here?'

"Can you watch Aurora for a bit? I want to go to my house and clean until Arthur yells. "

"Of course,"Gauis answered.

"Thank you."

Gwen kissed Aurora and left Gauis apartment.

Gwen walked slowly to the Royal stables. Clean smelling sweet hay assaulted her senses when she stepped into the barn. She smiled at the stable hand, Charlie.

"Charlie, the king said to make arrangements for new shoes for the horses."

Gwen waited for the boy to rush off. Calmly, she walked to the pens, and open the latches. Frowning, she watched Arthur's specially selected horses running out of the stable. Chuckling, she skipped back to her chamber to wait.

888

Gwaine poured water on his sticky hair as he flexed his muscle in a hot sun. He raised his brow when a horse raced by him.

"That's different."

He rubbed his chin when two more raced by.

"Oh, dear! Arthur's horses are out of the stable. "Arthur, we have a problem."

888

Arthur struggled to contain his rage. It took him two hours to find, return, feed, water, and house his horses. They were everywhere. Just having a gay old time in the countryside, roaming around town, and eating the first apple harvest directly from its trees. At first, he thought it was a terrible mistake until he was informed that his lovely wife released his horses, and merrily walked back to the castle. Gwaine urged him to stay away from her for a few hours. Leon and Percy merely stared in horror. Elyan thought Gwen earned a consequence. Merlin urged reason.

"Arthur, she's under a tremendous amount of strain. Life has not been easy for her. You rejected her. She had a baby by herself. She was forced to rely on strangers. Then, her husband died. King Melwas attempted force her into a lecherous arrangement to protect Aurora. She's back here. You married her under force. Arthur, I beseech… please be patient with Gwen."

Merlin's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I will deal with my wife as I see fit," Arthur roared.

888

Gwen's hands shock as she attempted to work on a needlepoint. She shut her eyes tightly as she wished the tiny stars away from her sight.

"Why can't I have wish magic?"

Gwen shuddered from the ball of light appeared in front of her eyes. She blinked several times to make it disappear. She wanted it gone. She couldn't deal with this now. She placed her hands over her ears as she felt a deep tingling in her ears. The bright light grew as jagged lines appeared it.

Arthur slammed the door loudly, causing Gwen to jump in pain.

"How could you be so reckless? Endangering the horses. You used to be the most caring person that I knew. What has happened to you?"

"Go away..."

"No, I'm tired of the secrets … tired of the lies. This is my castle. I'm not going away."

Gwen cringed as his loud voice boomed in her ears causing lights of pain flickering around her head.

"Leave me alone."

'"Leave me alone… She's not your daughter Arthur. I don't want to deal with it. Guess what you're dealing with it!" Arthur roared.

Gwen rested her head on her knees, and covered her head.

"I'm not falling for tears. We are going to talk this out…"

Tears slipped from her eyes as her fingers tingled.

Arthur stalked out to her chair.

"Look at me…"

"Go away...

"Grow up..."

Gwen's body quiver. In Arthur's rage, he couldn't see her distress.

"I loved you. You just disappeared. You were going to keep Aurora from me. Her entire life. It was selfish and mean. You don't want to deal with it. You gave my child another man's name… Now, you can't speak to me. As your king and husband, I demand that you look at me!"

Gwen raised her hand. Her eyes sought Arthur, but she saw nothing as her sight was blinded by pain. Mindlessly, she looked past Arthur.

"You can't even look me in the eyes. What's happened to you?"

"Your family," a soft feminine voiced answered behind Arthur.

Arthur tuned to view a beautiful red haired woman glaring at him.

"Who are you?"

Cassia, I fed and clothed Gwen when she carried your daughter."

""Thank you."

"Your sister and uncle caused this. Can you not see that she's in pain?"

Arthur paled as his blue eyes rested on Gwen's trembling form.

"Place your wife on her bed. Close the drapes, and get out send Gauis here."

"I-"

"You're sorry."

Arthur left Gwen chamber quickly.

Cassia climbed on the bed with Gwen." I'm here, sweet one. I felt your pain." Cassie rubbed her hand down the side of Gwen's hot face.

"This is just the beginning…"

Gwen whimpered in pain as she saw nothing but white light.

A/n" Thanks for betaing ,Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin shivered when he felt a pulse of magical energy stealing his breath. It was like someone trickled rose petals down his spine. He staggered for a moment ;forcing his mind to stop spinning as he heaved in deep labored breaths.

"Magic! Somebody in the castle has magic!"

Merlin pushed people out of his way as he rushed back towards the castle. Merlin didn't know exactly what was happening except the person wasn't Morgana. The magic was light and powerful. His boots clumped on stone stairs as he raced up the steps.

888

Entering Gaius chambers, Aurora's cries tore at Arthur's heart. He took his shrieking daughter from Gauis' arms, settling Aurora in his arms as she whimpered loudly. She wiped her wet face across Arthur's tunic. Her small hands opened on his chest like a butterfly's wings. Tenderly, he caressed her damp hair. "Sweetie, whatever is wrong?" he crooned.

Gauis didn't know how to explain this to Arthur she was perfectly happy and out of nowhere, she grabbed her head, and yelped in pain as if someone hit her head

"What's wrong with her?"

"Arthur, a few moments ago, she screamed in pain. She was happy before that…"

Arthur rubbed Aurora's back to calm her down, as she silently cried. Aurora snuggled in his arms, in search of comfort.

"Gauis, Gwen is sick. Find Merlin! A red haired witch appeared in our chamber. She requested your presence," Arthur commanded miserably.

Gauis looked at Arthur questioningly. "Of course, Sire." Only problem, he had no clue on Merlin's whereabouts.

888

Reaching Gwen's chambers, Gauis didn't know what to say when the red haired woman commanded a bowl of cool fresh water, lavender oil, peppermint oil, cloths, and complete silence near Gwen's chamber. He didn't miss the complete contempt that her eyes held for Arthur as Aurora squirmed in his arms. Aurora leaned over until she almost fell out of her father's grip. Her brown eyes in search of her mother.

"Mama…."

"Mama is sleeping," Arthur whispered into Aurora's curls wrapping his grasp tighter around her warm body. Cassia didn't want to smile. It was very obvious that Arthur loved his child. She worried that his love wouldn't last, similar to the love her father had, it disappeared like a descending moon never to rise again.

Arthur felt helpless as Cassia, Gwen's friend, bossed him around in their chamber. His beloved was still like a statue on her bed. Arthur wanted to make sense of this current situation.

Fiery green eyes roamed over his tall frame. Arthur was inspected like a goose before dinner. He didn't like it. He dealt with her gaze because she knew how to help Gwen.

Gauis said nothing as he stared at the younger woman.

"My name is Cassia."

"How do you know Gwen?"

"I found her lying in my forest, her head exploding in pain and her body was ripe with child. She struggles when she is under pressure."

Aurora touched Arthur's face. Softly, she whined as confusion marred her face. Her curly head turned to question Cassia.

"Little one, you can't read your Papa. You can only read Mama."

Arthur tightened his arms around Aurora. He didn't know about this reading nonsense. Nothing would harm his family, again.

"What do you mean, Cassia? How does she read, Gwen?"

Cassia sipped her wine. "Gwen and Aurora have a deep bond. Deeper than most mother and child's natural bond. Aurora is connected to Gwen's emotions. She feels everything that her mother feels. If Gwen loves some, Aurora will love them.

Arthur nodded his head in acceptance. Gwen was upset with Elyan, and Aurora cried when he came near her.

"She cried because she felt her mama's head pain."

"See, you aren't slow."

Arthur ignored Cassia's smart mouth. "What's wrong with my wife?"

"She feels her mother's pain. Remember that Pendragon. Leave my items outside of the door. I don't have the desire to speak to any of you I don't think you're ready to know what's wrong with Gwen?"

"Why does Aurora feel Gwen's pain?" Gauis murmured

"Aurora has a magical bond with her mother," Cassie informed the men.

Cassia's head flung around when Merlin burst into Gwen's chamber. Smirking, Cassia gazed at Merlin.

"Here to kill me, Emrys?"

"Who are you?"

Cassia placed a finger on her lips. "Quiet, and wait. You're good at waiting."

She walked over, and kissed Aurora's wet cheek. Instantly, the baby's cries subsided. Her fingers stroked Aurora's chubby cheek. Aurora placed her chubby hand over Cassia's fingers, seeking guidance.

"Yes, my little star, your mama needs to rest. You need to stay with Papa. Her pain will fade. We have to take care of her. Make sure the pain stays away. It's your papa's duty to protect her. He will."

Cassia studied Arthur's deep blue eyes for a moment. She patted his strong arm when she realized that she misjudged him. He was a good man. He loved Gwen and Aurora deeply.

"Arthur, Gwen needs to rest. Aurora's hungry. Go feed your daughter. Gwen will be fine," she urged softly.

Arthur's eyes rested on Gwen's sleeping form. "I can't leave her…"

"It's not the two of you anymore. You have a family. Go."

Cassia pushed him towards the door.

"It's my fau-"

"Being a husband is work. Being a good husband takes a warrior. Being a loving, caring, devoted husband takes a man with a true heart. You are all of these things. Besides, I need to yell at you later. Now go." Cassia slammed the door on Arthur's face.

"Gauis and Merlin, let's chat."

888

Arthur's hands twitched as he attempted to spoon peas into Aurora's waiting mouth.

"Aurora," Arthur moaned when she opened her mouth to spit out watery peas.

"Bad… no… Papa."

Arthur didn't know what to say when her little mouth twisted into a pout.

"You have to eat dinner."

"Apple."

Arthur grabbed a bowl of applesauce. "This time only."

Aurora smiled as her father spooned applesauce into her mouth.

888

Gauis watched Cassia rubbing peppermint on the back of Gwen's neck.

"Make sure you are observing" she whispered softly. "It might happen again." Cassia tenderly cared for Gwen as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Cassia stared at Gauis. She pointed to the door. Wordlessly, she walked towards Arthur and Gwen's apartment window. It was a bit unnerving for her to walk in a castle.

"I've never seen this before."

"Really in Camelot? I thought everyone would scream in pain."

"It's not that bad here."

"She told me that she had a head injury and was attacked in the woods by Morgana Pendragon."

"Yes, Merlin told me about the later."

"You mean Emrys. Does Arthur know that he has magic?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps, this won't be too horrible."

"Arthur is very fair."

"Except to Gwen."

Merlin's eyed Cassia with great care as he moved closer to her.

"You speak to Aurora like she's an adult. She' a baby."

Turning on her heel, she stomped towards him. "Aurora is a very special child. She understands everything. She helped return her mother to Camelot. She knew that Gwen was terrified of Melwas. She aided your locating spell, Emrys. Open your eyes, and see what's before you."

Merlin exhaled sharply. "Aurora has magic."

"Finally, you see what's before you."

Merlin waved his hands in panic. "Does Gwen know?"

"Of course, why do you think she didn't return to Camelot after Ambrose's death. She couldn't have Arthur murdering his daughter!"

"Magic is allowed in Camelot!"

"Did anyone tell Gwen?"

Merlin shook his head sadly. "No."

Cassia stalked over to Merlin, and poked his chest. "After everything, you don't tell her about your magic. She loves deeply. She loves you, and you don't trust Gwen."

Merlin caught Cassia' hand in his grasp. He ignored the sensation flowing in his veins as he gazed in her brilliant green eyes. Cassia squirmed to remove her hands as her chest heaved.

"You don't understand."

"I understand everything, Emrys. My father rejected me. He didn't want a witch for a daughter. My brother, the king ignores me. My sister is marrying my lover. I understand."

Merlin's eyes locked with Cassia's wounded eyes. "Your lover is a fool."

Gauis cleared his thought to gain Cassia and Merlin's attention.

"What is this, Cassia?"

Cassia tore her hand from Merlin as her gaze lingered over his face. "I've never seen it before. Gwen had a few attacks during her pregnancy. She worried deeply about having Arthur's child, alone. Then, Aurora came into this world screaming. The headaches went away. Perhaps, her body can't handle pregnancy. I will show you how to help her." A light shone in Cassia's eyes as she deliberated over a few unspoken thoughts.

"Was Gwen's mother a witch?"

Gauis smiled. "No, she was lovely, but not a witch."

Cassia paced around Gwen's chamber. "I don't understand why she has magic in her body. How did it happened? What magical exposure has Gwen had in Camelot?"

Merlin and Gauis exchanged terse looks.

"Morgana turned Gwen into a deer."

"I beg your pardon?"

Merlin swallowed a laugh when Arthur returned with peas smeared across his tunic. Aurora nested in the crook of his arms as she happily ate a piece of cheese.

"Why are you staring at me," Arthur demanded. 'Is Gwen awake?"

"No, Arthur, she's resting," Cassia answered quickly.

Cassia looked pointedly at Gauis and Merlin. She couldn't explain everything to Arthur. Merlin needed to be honest. Gauis shifted on his feet as Merlin rose to face Arthur.

Gauis slowly rose to his feet; he brushed Merlin aside to state his piece of mind about Gwen.

"Arthur, when you went to close the veil. Someone… no, Morgana and Agravaine attacked Gwen. I thought she was attacked by the Doracha. She had a huge bloody injury to her head."

Merlin decided that it was good thing that Arthur held Aurora on his lap. It was difficult for him to shout when his infant daughter bounced on his lap, giggling and smiling at everyone. Goodness, she's a happy baby.

Arthur licked his lips. "Why did you tell me?'

"She didn't want to worry you."

Arthur closed his eye. "I could have protected her. I might have not have banished her, if I had known that she was in danger," Arthur replied icily.

Merlin smirked, "Arthur, be honest with yourself, you would have listened to Agravaine."

Arthur paled at Merlin's boldness. "Anything else?'

"Gwen was kidnapped by Helios Southron. She escaped from his keep; she raced to Camelot to tell you about his plans with Morgana. She was captured by your sister. Morgana attacked her in the woods, and she turned Gwen into a deer. You were in the woods-"

"With Mithian, I was with Mithian in the woods hunting when Gwen needed me. She was alone and scared in the woods. I drank wine with another woman. I could have killed Gwen." A dark thought entered Arthur's mind as tears slid from his eyes. "The scar on her leg is from Mithian's arrow. She can't remember because she was a deer . I pressed her this morning about her leg. It had a scar. She couldn't tell me because she didn't know.

Merlin nodded. "I healed her in the woods. Her body shook with such force. I feared that she was dying."

Cassia stepped forward; she removed Aurora from Arthur's arms. His emotions were too chaotic for the baby. She rubbed her hands over Aurora's back to calm her.

"I think Morgana's dark magic nestled in Gwen's brain. Her body can't handle the bits of magic within her. It causes these headaches. I think Merlin's magic impacted Gwen also," Cassia supplied quickly.

Arthur shut his eyes in despair. "Will it kill her?'

"I don't know."

Arthur rose from his chair. "I need to see her. Cassia, can you watch Aurora?"

"Certainly."

Arthur rushed into Gwen's chamber as she consumed his thoughts.

Cassia winked at Merlin. "I don't think that he's ready to know about Aurora's magic."

"No."

"We need to bind her powers. She's too magical for such a young age. She's harmless, a bit spoiled. She wants her way. Her magic is very advance as if it belongs to another.'

Merlin met Cassia's eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I think Aurora inherited her magic from you. Your magic could have lingered in Gwen's body.

"She is not spoiled, that is just Pendragon. He's going to kill me."

"Well, Aurora must learn to control her gift, Pendragon or not. Tell me again about that night in the woods with Gwen.

Merlin folded his arms across his narrow chest. "I told Arthur, not you."

"Pretend that I'm Arthur, and tell me again," Cassia reasoned.

" You're nothing like Arthur. Different in every way."

"How am I different?"

Merlin swallowed. Red… your hair is red. Anyway, I found Gwen shaking with infection from her injury. I used magic to heal her. She fell asleep."

Cassia tapped a chin to her face as she wondered around cradling Aurora in her arms. "Perhaps, Gwen's leg wasn't infected. Maybe, her body struggled to transform back into her human form. She couldn't handle such a potent dose of magic in her vulnerable body. Then, you came along , and gave her more magic. The good and bad magic must have dueled in her body. Your magic found a home in Aurora. Morgana's magic caused damage in Gwen's body. It would explain Aurora's magic. Considering neither Arthur nor Gwen have magical lineage."

Cassia watched Gauis and Merlin exchanged sideway looks.

"What are you hiding? I know that look. My father was a king. He had minions. Out with it."

Merlin licked his lips. "Arthur was born from magic."

Cassia raised her brows. "That's a new … wow, I… wow."

"He doesn't know."

"Yes, Arthur is a bigger baby than Aurora. He can't handle anything. He must be protected more than Little One. Except he's a king, Arthur is King of Camelot. He has a wife. He made a daughter. He's not a little boy. So, Gwen had magic in her body, and Arthur was born from magic. That helped create this wonderful bunch of sweetness." Cassia nuzzled Aurora's neck making giggle.

"She's special," Merlin stated.

" We have a problem," Cassia said

"What problem?"

"Actually, two… Godric needs to leave. I don't trust my former lover… future brother-in-law. He's too power hungry. I fear Morgana's magic lingers in Gwen's body for far too long. We need to expel it from her before she has another child. Aurora took the remnants of your magic. That's why you feel tingles when she kisses you."

"How do you know about that?"

Cassia merely grinned. "I know a lot. Morgana will come for Aurora. Melwas will want Gwen."

"Neither will leave Camelot without a fight."

888

Arthur grabbed Gwen's icy hand as he sat gently on her bed. He placed a hand on her forehead. He was happy that Gwen was cool and calm in her sleep.

"Everything is my fault. I'm selfish, impulsive, and scared. I hide so much from everyone. You accept coming second to Camelot. Still, I take you for granted. Just wake up, and I'll take care of you."

Arthur kissed Gwen's hand.

A/N: School went haywire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pound, pound… something is banging my chest._ _Why is my chest… tunic…wet?_ Giggling invaded Arthur's senses as pressure increased on his chest. He flinched when something poked his eyes. _What was that?_ One blue eye ball stared at his baby when she lifted his eyelid.

"Papa … up?"

His large hand carefully wrapped around Aurora's wriggling warm body.

"Papa up!"

Arthur's eyes flew open to find Aurora bouncing happily on his chest, soaking wet.

"How did you get here? I placed you in your cradle, Little One. How did you get out?'"

Aurora leaned over and placed a wet kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Up, Papa. Mama…?"

Aurora looked around her parents' chamber, searching for Gwen.

"She's sleeping. Mama is sick"

Aurora patted Arthur's cheek. "Cheese."

Arthur grinned at her perfect tiny white teeth. "Porridge."

Cassia stood on Camelot's ramparts watching Godric's departure, surely to inform her brother of his failure to retrieve Gwen. Her brother would stew over the knowledge that Gwen married Arthur, King of Camelot. Cassia never thought she would have a day without her love for Godric guiding her life. Now that he planned to marry her younger sister, her love for him died upon hearing the dreadful news. Mentally, she blew him one last kiss.

Merlin watched Cassis for a few moments. He couldn't understand why he enjoyed her company so much. She was sassy and kind. Her physical beauty paled in comparison to her spirit.

"Love is painful."

Turning, Cassia met Merlin's soft blue gaze. "Love is brilliant."

"Until you lose it, and all is left is pain."

"The moments of joy are worth the pain. Have you loved?"

Merlin nodded as his lips curved into a gentle smile. "Freya, a druid girl. She was dammed to be a monsters at night. She died."

Cassia reached out to touch Merlin's arm. Her touch calmed his despair as his heart remembered Freya.

"How?"

"Arthur killed her."

"Something is wrong with you people."

"He didn't know."

"Like Uther didn't know magic takes a huge toll? He lost his wife, and slaughters a group of people, all in the name of love?"

"I thought you were going to make the case for love. Uther acted upon his guilt over Igraine's death"

Cassia blushed under Merlin's' scrutiny. "I believe in love. It keeps Arthur and Gwen bonded together. Love created Aurora. How can love be wrong?'

Impulsively, Merlin brushed a strand of red hair from Cassia's eyes. "I hope Arthur remembers his great love for Aurora and Gwen when he finds out about the Aurora's magic."

"I have deep abiding faith in Arthur and his ability to surprise people."

"He's going to say okay?"

Merlin shook his dark hair. "No, he'll blame me, and order my death."

"He's your best friend?"

"He never follows through, just empty threats."

"Guinevere," Arthur pleaded softly. "Please wake up from your slumber. Aurora plastered the Council room in Porridge. She tossed it everywhere. Then, she wouldn't let me brush her hair. She kept saying "no rush". I tried to leave her with Ruth, the nurse. She screamed until her face turned beet red, and tears poured from her eyes. Finally, she went with Percy and Gwaine. She snuggled in Percy's arms, and giggled. She likes to play with the knights. I know Gwaine took her back to the Tavern. Please wake up, Darling, I need you. I can't raise a child alone. I miss you," Arthur's voice crackled with sorrow.

Arthur kissed her brow. He was relieved it was cool and dry. It wasn't clammy like the previous night. Perhaps, Cassia would break her resting spell. He couldn't believe that he actively allowed magic to be performed in his castle. Magic could be good. People made magic evil. Cassia and Merlin were good people unlike his sister.

Cassia offered her arms to Aurora. Giggling, Aurora shook her curly head in refusal. She snuggled deeper in Percy's muscular arms.

"Aurora, what did I ask of you?"

Merlin's lips curled in disgust when he noticed Gwaine' eyes roams over Cassia's slender body. His dark eyes held a seductive gleam. Like a snake seeking a bird, Gwaine moved towards Cassia with outstretched hands.

"Fair maiden, perhaps, the young princess prefers to be in beautiful warm sunshine. Like today, your beauty brightens our day. It makes a sweet enchantment to delight our sense-"

"Shut up, Gwaine," Merlin interjected. "She's not interested in a honey voice drunken knight. She's here to help Gwen." Merlin stomped over to Percy, and removed a protesting Aurora from the crook of his arm. Percy offered Merlin a dazed look as his boots clumped on the ground towards Cassia. Using his left arm, he pulled Cassia away from Camelot's knights. He shot one a dark look at Gwaine.

"I thought you were over knights," Merlin whispered darkly.

"I am," Cassia admitted.

Gwaine's brows knitted together. "What just happened here?"

Leon shrugged. "I think Merlin's jealous."

"Merlin?"

"Merlin."

Aurora stood between Arthur's legs scowling at Merlin. Her little nose scrunched in anger. Angry words flew out of her rosebud mouth. She patted Arthur's knee and pointed towards Merlin.

"Bad," she hissed with a stomp of her tiny feet. "Bad Erl. BDoha.. bad… bad.. bad." Arthur caressed her hair to calm her anger. Arthur's fatherly concerned clouded his mind.

"What has her so furious?"

Merlin looked directly at Camelot's princess. "I took her from Percy, and we left your knights to practice. She wanted to stay. She's a baby. She has to listen to adults. " Merlin crossed his arms in dismay as he offered Aurora a challenging look. Merlin pointed to Aurora. "You're a baby." Merlin pushed his thumb into his chest. "Adult, you have to listen to me."

Aurora grimaced in return. She looked around the chamber; she noticed her brush resting upon the top of Arthur's wardrobe. Arthur's mouth dropped in shock when Aurora's brush flew across the room and whacked Merlin upside his head.

"Ouch," Merlin yelped. He turned solemn blue eyes upon Cassia. "Really, Cassia?"

Cassia grinned. "That was not me."

Arthur stared at his friends in confusion. "If you didn't whack Merlin in the head , who did? I don't have magic."

Aurora beamed at Merlin as she smiled happily.

Cassia and Merlin exchanged a small look. Arthur thought for a moment; his blue eyes peered down at his giggling daughter. His eyes widened in shock. _ My baby used magic. _

"Aurora has magic."

Merlin nodded. "It appears so."

"How?"

Merlin didn't know how to say this. "Well, do you remember what Morgause told you so many years ago that you were born of magic?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, you told me that she was lying. My father would have never used my mother like that."

Merlin shifted on his feet. "She was honest and lying. You were born from magic. Uther didn't know the cost of the spell. He loved your mother… he didn't know."

Arthur felt like someone punched in his chest. He was falling from a cliff as emotions churned in his chest. Aurora's head whipped up to see hurt, anger, and confusion marring Arthur's handsome face.

"Papa," she climbed into his lap, laying her head to his heart.

"Papa?"

Arthur calmly soothed his nerves while he stroked Aurora's hair.

"Okay, I gave Aurora magic."

Merlin waited for Arthur to shout at him. Arthur sat pensively, and Aurora kissed his hands.

"My baby is here…. I can't scream or yell," Arthur stammered. "I want to yell, and shout at you. Ask you why you lied to me. I know… you didn't want me to kill my father. It hurts," Arthur admitted truthfully. "I'm king, now. I'm a husband and a father. I need to change. Your magic brought them back to me. What can I say?"

"Merlin, are you not my best friend?"

Arthur frowned slightly. "Is there anything else? And exhaled in the same breath." Aurora does nap"

Merlin shrugged as he grimaced. "Possibly, however, we have a bigger problem, and it involves Gwen."

Arthur face faded into stone. "Go on."

"I healed her with magic that night in the woods. We think my magic and Morgana's magic lingers in her body. Morgana's magic causes her headaches."

Arthur's lips curled in disgust. "Get it out!"

"We needed to tell you before-."

"Get it out!"

"Arthur…"

"Remove Morgan's magic out of my wife today!"

"We found a spell."

"Today… Now."

"We needed your permission."

Merlin watched Arthur cradling Aurora protectively in his arms. "You don't mind that Aurora has magic?"

Arthur looked down into Aurora's face. She offered him such unconditional love in her eyes. She kissed his palms. She was always happy to see him. She made him laugh. She had full claim to his heart. Aurora looked like Guinevere.

"She's my baby. She's from the love that I share with Gwen. She's perfect. She tossed a brush at your head, Merlin." Arthur planted a loud kiss on his daughter. "How can I not love and adore her? She's my daughter, my only child. Maybe, if father had offered Morgana … more love and understanding."

Cassia and Merlin waited until Camelot cascaded into night. As Merlin emptied his mind of thoughts, Cassia flung Gwen's drapes open allowing moonlight to cast a soft light around her chamber. Cassia's delicate fingers calmly flicked open a book.

"It's pure evil, Merlin."

"I don't care. I can handle it."

Cassia nodded softly. Nervously, she found a spell in a dusty old green leather book. "Here, it is."

"Cassia, I need you to hold Gwen down as I recite the incantation."

Cassia checked Gwen's breathing pattern before she straddled her sleeping body. Merlin's eyes lingered on Cassia's pale firm legs.

"Merlin?"

Merlin blushed. "Yes, I need to lay my hands on her forehead.

Their heads whipped around when Arthur flung open the door. He waved his hands in alarm.

"What are you doing? When did you get an assistant, "Arthur sighed in disbelief.

Merlin grinned. "She's amazing. She needs to hold Gwen down."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest. "You aren't doing this to Guinevere unless I'm here. I can't lose her again."

Merlin understood Arthur's feelings. "Sit behind her, and circle her upper body. It will make both of you feel better. Arthur nodded as he strode to his wife's bed. Kissing her tenderly, Arthur climbed behind his Gwen's sleeping body.

"Where's the baby?"

"At the tavern with Gwaine. She keeps screaming when she sees the nurse. She likes the knights, what can I do?"

Merlin chuckled. "I see who runs this castle."

"Hush."

"Arthur , sit behind Gwen and prop her head up. Cassia , I need you to hold her legs."

Cassia nodded as she crossed the chamber, a serious expression on her face. Merlin lowered his eyes when he spotted a glimpse of her slender pale legs as her green satin dress scooted up. _She did that on purpose. I won't look. _Merlin closed his eyes as she straddled Gwen. Carefully, Arthur lifted his sleeping wife into his arms.

"Merlin," Arthur questioned impatiently. "What are you doing?'

Merlin didn't want to answer Arthur's question. He needed to help Gwen. Merlin slowly walked to Gwen's bedside. He rested his hands on Gwen's forehead. Arthur grew alarmed when Merlin's eyes glowed amber. Merlin's lips curled down when he felt a jolt of dark power touching his soul. Gwen's body vibrated as Merlin chanted loudly. Forcing, Cassia to press her body hard across Gwen's legs. A soft moan escaped Gwen's mouth as her head started to shake. Arthur cupped her chin tenderly.

"No, Arthur ," Merlin roared. "Her mouth needs to remain open."

Arthur had second thoughts for a moment as Gwen began to hack violently. Her chest vibrating as the winds outside began to howl. The bed thumped loudly as Gwen attempted to wrench her body away from Cassia and Arthur.

A dark cloud like mist slowly poured from Gwen's mouth. It curled around Merlin like a snake.

"Vile magic return to Morgana," Merlin ordered.

"Why Merlin" it hissed. " We could join forces. Destroy Camelot without her."

"I said go," Merlin commanded.

"For now, we will be back. She was much too good. I did want to leave her body. Perhaps, the little one."

"Morgana will die," Merlin informed the cloud.

Arthur watched Morgana's magic slipped through a crack in Gwen's window.

Arthur kissed Gwen's sweaty forehead. "Now …what?"

Merlin's face sat grimly. We wait."

Arthur didn't know what to think about last night. Gwen was still sleeping. He cancelled his meeting, and spent the day with his baby. Aurora gripped his hair as she rode his shoulders. Smiling, Aurora charmed all citizens of Camelot. Arthur sighed deeply as he walked in a lonely daze. Aurora began to thump on his shoulders as she cooed happily.

"Mama?"

'She's sleep-"

"No, she's right here."

Gwen entwined her fingers with Arthur's. Her lips brushed his hard cheek.

'"Hello, Arthur. I've missed you."

Arthur blinked widely. "I love you."

"Doubts melted away when I woke this morning. My love for you shone in my heart. There is something else, I need to tell you….."

Arthur grinned.

"Aurora has magic. She whacked Merlin with a brush," Arthur supplied quickly.

Gwen arched an eyebrow at Aurora.

"She's your daughter, Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7

Soundlessly, Arthur opened the door to their chamber. He was a bit nervous about waking the baby. Aurora was cranky without enough sleep. Arthur was at a lost to manage her temper.

"Aurora, I said not to chase your ball in the chamber any longer," Gwen stated in her mother tone.

Arthur thought it sounded like her "Arthur stop being an idiot" tone.

"Mama, ball…go!"

Arthur swallowed a giggle when he heard a ball bounce across the room. Gwen eyed Aurora firmly as she chased after a small red ball. Bending over Gwen grabbed Aurora's ball with one hand and swiftly placed the ball on a high shelf.

"Mama wins. Ball is over."

"No, Mama. Rora… want…. ball."

Aurora kicked her little legs up and down as Gwen stood firm in her decision.

_This is family life and fatherhood._

"Hello, Guinevere," Arthur called as he strode into his chamber. He stepped over Aurora as she lay kicking, screaming and crying. Gwen had instructed him to ignore her fits. He was not to bend to Aurora's will. Arthur hugged his wife tightly in his arms.

"How was your day," he whispered in her ear as Gwen's hands molded his back.

"Applesauce, refusal of food, stinky cloths, and another day waiting for you to return."

"You were cute chasing after her ball."

"Thanks. How was your day?"

Arthur brushed his lips over Gwen's hair. "Boring… missing you. Parchments and more parchments."

Sitting up, Aurora stared at her parents' embrace. Releasing Gwen, Arthur walked to a wooden table. Aurora noticed the shiny silver blade hanging from Arthur's waist. Wiping her eyes, she watched her father place his sword on the table. Aurora stood up from the floor and toddled over to Gwen with her arms outstretched.

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"Kiss?"

Arthur smiled when he listened to Gwen and Aurora behind him. Gwen planted noisy kisses over their daughter as the baby squealed in delight.

"Go get Papa!"

Aurora raced over to Arthur wrapping her small arms around his muscular leg. "Papa!"

Arthur gathered her into his arms. Aurora kissed his face, leaving little damp marks.

"Papa loves Aurora," Arthur whispered.

Excalibur caught Aurora's eye again. Leaning over in her father's arms, Aurora pointed to Arthur's sword.

"That?"

Shifting Aurora in his arms, Arthur lifted Excalibur from the table.

"Aurora, this is Excalibur, Papa's sword."

"Ooh…"

Arthur didn't like the sound of Aurora's oohing. "Papa's sword. Aurora can't touch."

Aurora's brown eyes stared sadly at her father. "Ord, Papa?"

"Arthur Pendragon," Gwen warned.

Arthur built his resolve as he felt Gwen's eyes shooting daggers at him. He didn't like when Gwen folded her arms across her bosom.

"No, sword for Aurora," Gwen informed Arthur sharply. "'Baby, she's a baby. Tell her no, Arthur."

Arthur reflected for a moment it was different to see two sets of identical gazing at him. Aurora's were soft and pleading as she bared her white teeth in a sweet smile. Gwen's eyes were like hard flint as a dark brow arched.

"Aurora, Papa's sword is sharp. You're much too little. You can't have it."

Aurora's bottom lip wobbled as she wiggled in Arthur's arms. "Down," she commanded.

Arthur gently placed Aurora on the ground. Quickly, she rushed to Gwen with her arms outstretched. "Papa … bad," she cried. Scooping, Aurora into her arms, Gwen kiss her spoiled baby.

"Papa is not bad," Gwen murmured. "The sword is dangerous. It's sharp. It will make Aurora cry. You're just spoiled rotten," Gwen replied laughing as she nuzzled her daughter. "You did this, Arthur."

Arthur shook his blonde hair in denial. "Gwaine, Leon, Gauis and Percy helped. She's iffy with Merlin and Elyan. The whole kingdom helped except Cassia and you."

"Excuses."

Aurora stared intently at her mother. "No cry."

"No sword," Gwen countered softly.

"Peas," Aurora asked again.

"No."

"She's running the castle, Gwen."

"Yes, Arthur."

Arthur's foot gently traced Gwen's legs. Smiling, he brushed curls from her face. Aurora was snuggly tucked in her cradle. It took hours for Arthur to weasel his ways back into her good graces.

_She's so beautiful, kind, sweet, and loving. She looks at me with such love. How could I ever live without you again? I'll kill Melwas without hesitation to protect you and Aurora. My life will be lived with regret for your banishment._

"Arthur, what are you thinking," Gwen whispered as her fingers stroked his strong jaw.

"How much I love you."

Gwen chuckled. "I love you too. Since I woke up, all of my doubt and uncertainty disappeared, I can not believe it has been days now. I am so happy to be back in Camelot. To have been given the chance as a family."

Arthur kissed Gwen's palm. "I have my queen and princess. What else do I need?"

"An heir."

"Would you?"

"I would."

Arthur brushed his lips over Gwen's mouth. Gazing into her brown eyes, "Our son needs to wait one more night. I don't want a night filled of passion."

Gwen's fingers traced over Arthur's quivering collarbone. "Oh. Tired of me already?"

"No, I just want to talk."

"About?"

"I was conceived from magic," Arthur whispered. His lips twitched nervously." My father asked Nimueh to help my mother conceive a child. A life for a life. She died at my birth… we slaughtered… people… children because of me… I tormented people. "Arthur's eyes glistened with tears. " My fault."

Gwen wiggled closer to Arthur's warm body, scooting up; she rested her head in his shoulders, placing gentle kisses on his skin.

"Not your fault."

"That mark on your thigh is my fault."

"Morgana's"

"I sent you away."

"Morgana."

"How can you forgive so very easily?"

"Love."

Gwen wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. "I'm here, and I'll never leave again.'

"That's good, Aurora would destroy my kingdom without you," Arthur mumbled, his hand traveled down Gwen's flat stomach. "What was it like being with child?"

"She never stopped moving. She was almost never still. Very sharp kicks…she wanted meat… capon. I was very tired most of the time."

"And as a smaller infant?"

"Tiny… hair and more hair. She liked nursery rhymes and cuddles. She loved to yank my hair. She twisted it her chubby little fingers, and yanked. My hair was never down. She was a good sleeper.

"When did you find out about her magic?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "She doesn't like "No". She hates to hear the word, unless she utters it. She would magically have anything that I denied her. I thought Ambrose gave her things. After his death, they would still appear. I told her no one day, and a tray of cheese floated by. It sat down in front of her. She grabbed a slice of cheese. I was dumbfounded… until my shock faded… and realization dawned. "

"So, she doesn't understand."

"She's getting her way."

"Nothing wrong for wanting your way."

"Arthur."

"We need to speak to Cassia and Merlin to manage her powers."

"Not tonight."

"No, just cuddling."

Arthur reclined in his throne, his nostrils flared as he listened to the terrified young girl in front of him.

"It's was a misty black cloud. It tossed things around my village. It created fights, and people screamed. "Fire, milord!" The girl flinched slightly. "It had a crackling voice like a ghost."

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. "You're safe. I will travel to your village, and rid it of this menace. What is your name?"

"Susan, my king."

"Find rest in Camelot," Arthur encouraged her gently.

Arthur waited until Susan curtsied and left his presence. Flicking his hand, the nobles ambled out of the council room. Blinking several times, Arthur stared directly at Merlin.

"Morgana's magic is a nuisance in my lands. How do we stop it," Arthur lamented furiously.

"Capture it and keep it locked away forever," Merlin replied matter of factly.

Gwaine noticed him and the knights were excluded from a serious conversation.

"Excuse me, would you care to let us in on the conversation," Gwaine interjected.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged serious looks with each other. Merlin shrugged when Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur frowned. "Don't tell Gwen. Merlin, tell them what you did."

"The short version. Morgana turned Gwen into a deer when Mithian was here. Mithian shot her. I healed Gwen. Our magic lingered in Gwen's body. Aurora has magic. Morgana's magic clouded Gwen's head. We took it out. It was a talking black mist."

Gwaine was a little dumbfounded but quickly a wide grin spread across his handsome face. "The baby has magic… that explains the necklace."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "That's all that troubles you. Gwen's life was in danger."

Gwaine smirked. "Queenie, a magical princess can be fun. Gwen is better, correct?"

"She's a baby and yes, Guinevere is healed and safe. She's with her family. She will never leave my side again. I'll kill anyone," Arthur seethed.

"Slow down, Arthur. Let's talk about Aurora and her magic. She can get me the ladies."

"No, she can not…. she is a Princess of Camelot."

"Arthur, Gwaine, stop it," Leon injected. "How's Gwen?"

Arthur smiled. "She's confident and she loves me again."

Elyan lowered his eyes in shame. "I need to speak with her."

"I need to capture that mist," Arthur stated matter of fact

Merlin rubbed his chin. "It might be a trap."

"I know. Percy stay with Gwen and the baby. Merlin, tell Henry to prepare for an outing. We leave immediately."

"Arthur, I will guard them with my life," Percy promised.

"Today, Arthur," Merlin questioned.

"Today. Send someone for Guinevere. I need to explain this to my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

Cassia raced through the halls of Camelot as Aurora bounced on her slender waist. Aurora's giggles floated around the corridors enjoying her ride. _Arthur can't leave the castle today. He has to stay tonight. His departure will shift destiny. My vision will change. Damn men, and their colossal need to defend us. I'm certainly glad that I intercepted the messenger before he reached Gwen's chamber._

Breathlessly, Cassia burst into Arthur's council. Pausing to catch her breath, Cassia stood in the doorway, her ample breasts heaving. Merlin lowered his eyes as he attempted to ignore sensual thoughts involving Cassia. Aurora slipped down Cassia's body as she racing to hug her father's boot.

_I hope that I appear distressed and worried._ Stumbling slightly, Cassia's slender arm reached for Arthur. Merlin bolted from his chair to gather Cassia into his arms. Her soft floral scent assaulted his senses as he held her close.

"What's happened?" Merlin asks, his voice carrying the urgency of the situation. Gripping his arms, Cassia whispered, "Arthur must remain in Camelot tonight…. it's essential."

"Why?"

"Trust me." Her smile ensnared Merlin's soul. "And play along?"

Merlin aided Cassia in her weakened stance. "Arthur… its Gwen..," she whispered.

Paling slightly, Arthur gathered Aurora into his arms. Silently crossing the room, he handed his daughter to Percy.

Arthur's blue gaze met Percy's eyes. "With your life. She is precious to me."

Aurora giggled, as her father as Arthur ran from the room.

"Bye, Papa."

Gwaine stepped forward. "Should we go?"

Cassia shook her scarlet head. "They don't need you."

8888

Slipping deeper into warm fragrant waters, worries drifted from Gwen's mind. Wriggling slightly in the oversized tub, she was deeply relaxed.

_This was a wonderful idea._

Cassia suggested borrowing Percy tub and she was right it made for a perfect relaxing soak. Gwen had never seen such a large tub until Percy's squire scrubbed it the other day. It was decided that Aurora would spend the day with Cassia. Gwen would have a few moments to herself without Arthur and Aurora. Closing her eyes, Gwen took a deep breath and submerged herself in the warm water.

"Fair lady, Can I help you," Gwaine gushed charmingly. "You seem out of breath… in need of aid?

Smiling, Cassia relied, " No, I'm completely fine." Cassia returned her breathing to normal as she winked at Merlin. A deep red flush covered the back of his neck. "Arthur needs to see his wife today. It had to be today. Don't ask."

Gwaine tossed his glorious mane around his handsome face; his dark eyes shone a sensual light. "Can I provide assistance? Answer any questions? I am servant to your will?"

"Yes, what makes you hair so shiny? I'm a seer, yet, I can't solve that riddle. Your hair is so touchable, soft… it beckons to be touched," Cassia whispered softly.

"It's a family secret."

Merlins crunched his nose. "Harlot spit. It makes his hair shiny and soft to the touch. Just be careful… it's full of little bugs …. all over his hairy parts."

Leon blinked uncontrollably as he stuffed his fist into his mouth. Shaking his head, Percy rocked a grinning Aurora in his arms as she sucked on her fingers. Percy peered down at his charge. He didn't understand why she sucked her fingers. It was something new. Aurora sucked her left thumb. Then, he spotted a bit of jam dried to her fingertips. Gently, Percy used his cloak to clean her fingers. Percy had a job, and he decided to ignore Merlin's insult. Aurora frowned when Percy cleaned her hand. "Dirty," Percy whispered. A sleepy Aurora smiled and snuggled back in his arms.

Tears streamed from Elyan's eyes as he rolled on the floor.

Gwaine didn't know how to respond to Merlin's comment. Part of him wanted to laugh; another part wanted to punch Merlin…. Or force him to address his feelings for the scarlet head beauty. Merlin was Gwaine's best friend. He didn't want to cause him distress.

"Perhaps, someone with short dark magical hair should open their mouth to speak from their heart, instead of being everyone's mother." Gwaine walked over and yanked a giggling Elyan from the ground. He waved a hand for Leon and Percy to join them.

"We're going to the tavern with little spell master here. I need more bugs," Gwaine replied mischievously.

"Later," Percy ordered. "She needs a nap and a fresh cloth."

Gwaine rubbed his head. "Protector, not nurse."

"Same thing."

Merlin rubbed his neck as he stood before a slightly confused Cassia. "Well… um… I think I hear Gauis calling me." Merlin dashed away from Cassia. She shook her head with a small smile.

"It looks like I'm going sorcerer hunting. I'm going to have to steal his heart, if I want it."

Sighing, Cassia brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes._ Do I want him? Is my heart clear. I have not thought of Godric in days. Merlin makes me laugh. My skin synergizes when he is near. Perhaps, I'm hungry. His lips appear to be firm. Perhaps… No, I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time. Godric left my heart a long time ago. I hoped for his return like a bird waiting on a worm in a lake. Yes, I'm going Merlin hunting._

8888

_What if that demented black cloud returned for my wife. Could it slip back into her mind? How can I defeat a black cloud of magic? Do I wish for a bounty of sunlight? Why now?_

"Guinevere!"

Fear wrapped it's talons around his heart. Arthur slammed the door as he stepped into their chamber.

_Where are the guards? Why did they follow me? I left Excalibur in the council room! Why did I leave my sword? I can't protect her without a sword. Wait, I'm Arthur Pendragon… I'll kill someone with my hands._

Arthur stepped slowing into their chamber. His blue eyes scanning for evidence of a struggle. His ears perk for sounds of distress. His brows knitted together when he spotted an enormous tub placed in the center of the chamber. Misty grey steam rose in curls from the tub. He smelled Guinevere 's comforting lavender fragrance as he walked closer. Arthur shivered in fear when he found Guinevere covered in bathwater. Her eyes closed, not moving. Her long dark hair floated around her lifeless body. Arthur closed his eyes and dropped to the ground.

Gwen sat up in Percy's tub when she heard a loud thump. Brushing soaking hair from her eyes, she stared at her unconscious husband. She flicked bubbles from her fingertips.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Sighing, Gwen realized Arthur had fainted. She was at a loss of what brought Arthur to his current state. Carefully, she placed her feet on the stone ground. Wrapping, a thin robe around her wet soapy body, she hurried to Arthur's side. She placed a damp hand on his forehead. He didn't move. Rolling her eyes, Gwen retrieved silver pitcher cool water..

"I wonder if this is the one that I used to whack Merlin so many years ago."

Standing over her husband, Gwen poured water slowly over his still handsome face.

"Arthur."

_I can still hear her voice in my dreams. I will always long for her._

Gwen noticed Arthur's eyelids attempting to open. She pressed a foot in to his muscular side. Arthur jumped way in distress.

"What are you doing Guinevere?"

"You ruined my bath!"

"You didn't drown?"

"No."

Arthur's eyes lingered over his wife long soapy legs as her robe clung to her shapely hips. His mouth opened slightly as he notice her dark nipples partly hidden by her white robe. Water droplet hit his tunic as Gwen looked down at Arthur, his desire seeping into his blood.

"So, you were enjoying a bath."

"Yes, Arthur, I plan to return."

"In that huge tub? Where did you locate such a tub?"

"It belongs to Percy."

"Oh."

Scooting over, Arthur touched Gwen's soapy leg. Gwen blinked rapidly as she attempted to move from his touch.

"The sun is up, Arthur. We can't."

"I'm King, and we can."

"I'm bathing."

"Let me wash your hair."

"Washed."

"What about your back?"

Gwen's breath grew ragged as Arthur's fingers gently traced patterns on her silken legs. Her eyebrows arched on her face as desire flamed in Arthur's sapphire blue eyes. Using her foot, Gwen pushed Arthur's seeking fingers from her body.

"It's my free time, Arthur. I'm having a few moments of alone time. It's not happening. Go back to your King meetings or whatever you do during the day, and let me enjoy my bath." Gwen decided to ignore her senses that craved for Arthur's touch thinking how he could push her to the heights of pleasure. She refused to change her mind. With a slight shrug, Gwen spun on her heel and walked back to her tub.

Gwen noticed large pools of water drenching her floor. She didn't want to make work for her servants. She loathed having servants. Arthur insisted. She walked towards a table to retrieve a stack of clean bath wraps.

Arthur listened Gwen's soft footsteps pad away. Smirking, he kicks his boots off. Jumping to his feet, Arthur rubbed his messy hair.

_My hair is dirty from being on the floor. Guinevere should have to wash it. It's her fault that I hit the floor._ His muscles rippled as he yanked his tunic from his body. His pants shimmed down his legs. His nose twisted when he smelled lavender and something lese.

_It's worth it._

Arthur sank into Gwen's gloriously warm bath as he waited for her to return.

Pausing, Gwen's face twisted into a deep scowl.

_I'm not going to address him. I have one baby, not him. I refused to pander and inflame his spoiled ways. He's ruining my free time._

Calmly, Gwen uses her foot to wipe the water from the floor. Arthur does not comment, knowing he caught glimpse of her toned brown legs as she wiped furiously. Gwen couldn't resist the urge to flick a towel against Arthur's head.

"That didn't hurt."

"I'll try harder next time."

Arthur wriggled in Gwen's bath. "This is amazing. Care to join me?"

"No, it's not enough room."

"We could fit you, me, and Merlin in here, Guinevere."

"I would never bathe with you and Merlin, Arthur."

Arthur smirked. "Good, just me!"

Sighing, Gwen noticed Arthur bobbling his legs up and down in the water. She chuckled softly.

"What amuses you so much, Guinevere?"

"Aurora moves her legs the same way. She is her father's daughter."

"She looks more like you."

Gwen shook her head. "She's has the best of me, and the worst of you."

Arthur used his hunter's instincts for Gwen to relax. His hand snaked out and pulled her into the tub.

"Arthur," she shrieked. "You are infuriating."

"Aurora would have done the same thing. You always soaking wet after her bath."

"She's a baby."

"I'm your husband. I want you to take a bath with me. I needed to speak with you anyway, "Arthur replied seriously.

Gwen's body stiffened at Arthur's serious demeanor. Cautiously, she placed her hands on is wet bare chest.

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur hated stripping away Gwen's sense of security. He brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I'm taking a scouting party to search a remnant of Morgana's magic haunting villages.'

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder. "How did Morgana leave magic behind?"

Arthur groaned to himself. "Well… hum… it was in your mind. It caused the pain and blackouts. Merlin removed it."

Arthur tightened his grip on his wife when she shivered in fear.

"Did it hurt Aurora?"

"No, Merlin's magic protected her."

"That is a big lump to swallow.'

Arthur's hands tugged Gwen's damp robe from her shoulders exposing her bare shoulders. His lips seared her damp skin.

"Arthur… people will hear."

"Don't make any noise."

"Arthur…. Merlin might walk in…"

"Enough about Merlin, my demented sister, and our precious baby. It's Arthur time."

Arthur's teeth nipped the tender skin of her neck as he quickly unfasten the soaking sash of her destroyed robe. Carelessly, Arthur removed Gwen's arms from her robe. Her drenched robe landed on the floor as Gwen's breath grew heavy. His large hands cupped her full breasts as his thumbs caressed her aching nipples. "You taste so clean and fresh."

"It's called a bath for a reason."

Arthur's ring finger traced down the gentle slope of Gwen's nose, caressing her collarbone, and circled her belly button. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip when Arthur caressed her swollen flesh.

"Are you biting your lip, darling. Just moan."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm fine," she muttered.

Arthur rhythmically stroked Gwen's center until her legs slipped wider. Her head hung back as she swallowed tiny moans and groans from his touch. Arthur loved seeing his wife attempting to control her please. Her slender fingers gripped the edge of Percy' tub tightly. Accidentally, Gwen thighs rubbed quickly across his length.

"Guinevere," Arthur hissed. "That was sneaky."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Gripping Gwen's waist, Arthur lowered his wife on his swollen flesh. Her eyes dropped closed as Gwen buried her face in his shoulder. Water splashed around them as Arthur cupped Gwen's buttocks as he thrust rhythmically inside of her. Shyly, Gwen gently sucked on his neck. Gwen smiled when a red mark appear along the strong column of his neck. Arthur pushed Gwen forward. His warm mouth encircled a hard nipple as Gwen shook from pleasure. Under her eyelids, Gwen saw bright lights as her pleasure overtook her. Arthur knew she reached her pleasure as she tightened and gripped on his member. Holding her thighs, Arthur tunneled hard into his wife until he released his seed with a loud shout.

Leaning back in the tub, Arthur surveyed the mess around them. His fingers traced Gwen's spine.

"Wow, water is everywhere."

Gwen's hands rested on Arthur's shoulder as her body trembled in pleasure. "I'm not cleaning the water again."

"I'll leave it for Merlin."

"Arthur, he's not a servant any longer."

"I just noticed something about your mouth."

Gwen's brows knitted together. "What?"

Tilting her face upward," I didn't kiss you once. I missed my kisses."

Arthur caught Gwen's lips in a passionate kiss and her tongue tangled with hers.

8888

Morgana's face crumbled in rage as she watched Arthur and Gwen resting in a steamy bath. She was delighted that she missed the prior events in the tub. Sad, desperate tears dropped from her once sparkling eyes, she wanted to break something around her small cottage.

"Morgana, Morgana," a small voiced hissed behind her.

Morgana spun on her heel, her eyes searching for the intruder. "Show yourself."

"I'm here. I'm you."

The black mist slowly raveled itself around Morgana's slender body. "So, sad. I am you. I am your magic."

Morgana trembled in fear. "How?" Sighing, the magic floated in front of Morgana. "You left me in Guinevere after you turned her into a fawn. It was just a lovely experience."

"What?"

"I lived in Gwen for the past two years. It was delightful… such conviction, goodness, and sweetness. "

"Gwen is an evil whore… she stole my crown."

The black mist recoiled in distaste. "Careful, I won't have you calling my friend such names."

"She has my throne."

"No, she's not queen. We need to eliminate Arthur. Then, you can have Camelot. I can go home to Gwen."

"How?"

"Trust me."

The black mist thought it would be happy to be freed from Gwen. He longed for her soul. He would find a way back inside of her.

88888

King Melwas listened to Godric's report. His lips curled in distaste. He prepared seats for Gwen and her child. He was a dammed fool. He wanted to woo her. He should have just forced her into his bed.

"Your father lied to me. Gwen lied to me. Her daughter is a Princess of Camelot."

Godric nodded silently. "Aurora is adored by King Arthur."

"This is not over," King Melwas ordered.

888

Cassia smiled brightly as a vision of Gwen appeared in her mind. Aurora kissing her mother's swollen bell.

"Arthur's son had to be conceived today… or we would have to wait another six months. Fate doesn't like to wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana's mystic cloud of twisted magic grew impatient after reuniting with her. Morgana's planning was uninspired, juvenile, and fallible. Her aura was dark and negative; it longed for Gwen's gentle ways of happiness and conviction. It remembered spending months immersed in Gwen's quick wit, kindness, and cunning. He realized Gwen was a shred young woman. She managed to hide from Morgana and Arthur Pendragon for years until magical ruined both of their lives upon her forced return to Camelot. The mist was sickened by the images of Arthur's manhandling of Gwen in his bed. It regretted causing Gwen pain, but her mind was a lovely place to relax and listen to their surroundings. Using her charm and kindness, she managed to find a husband to protect her and Arthur's brat after Aurora was born. _No, I can't think mean thoughts about Aurora. She's part of Gwen. She has magic._ At Morgana's hut, the black mist became to view Aurora as a member of the family.

Yet, it was forced to listen to Morgana whine about being queen, or vent about Uther's Pendragon's dismissal of her. In those lonely and awful moments, it became aware of the feeling of love. The mist loved Gwen deeply.

It wanted to return to Gwen, and live with her like a man to be able to stroke her hair and lay with her. It decided that Arthur had his own demons. It couldn't handle Arthur's cockiness and self-doubts that lurked in his psyche. Besides, his soul was much too strong. It needed a body that would yield to him without a fight. The mist lounged in Morgana's hut plotting to leave her presence. Also, Morgana would have to be dealt because she held murderous intentions toward the mist's beloved. It didn't care if Camelot burned to the ground. She would never touch on curl on Gwen's head again. King Melwas was another problem that he needed to remedy as soon as possible. He would send his knights to kidnap Gwen from Camelot. His filthy hands could not touch the mist's Gwen, ever.

8*8

The black mist seeped from Morgana's chimney when someone banged on the front door loudly one cloudy morning. Morgana never had any visitors. She dealt with magical users across Albion. The mist began to wonder if Uther was right about magical people. They were dangerous and foolish. _Didn't anyone speak in taverns?_ Joining Morgana's cause led to your death. Morgana didn't have any allies because they were dead, all of them. Yet, she was able to locate a simpleton to assist her in procuring her kingdom. The mist informed her daily that she was merely a royal bastard. The throne of Camelot was not hers. She ignored him, and continued to whine about her fate and lack of loved ones.

The mist hung over the young man's head examining his appearance. His dark curling hair and wide blue eyes inscribed with truthful naivety; the lad appeared to be in his early twenties. Slipping along his clothes, the mist realized that the boy was druid, a magical person. _He would do perfectly_. Rapidly, the mists jumped into the man's ear and wrapped itself around his brain.

Morgana yanked her door opened; a wide smile appeared on her face as he eyes glowed with happiness.

"Morded."


End file.
